Set the World on Fire (traduction)
by Gaga21
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction Set the World on Fire de Cora709. Santana a vécu pendant six mois à New York avec Kurt et Rachel, mais maintenant Brittany est diplômé et va finalement les rejoindre. Les nouvelles relations peuvent elles s'entendre avec les anciennes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Six mois. C'est le temps qu'il s'était écouler. Six mois, deux semaines et quatre jours depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Brittany. Six mois, deux semaines, quatre jours et... Santana regarda l'horloge, quand elle regonfla les coussins du canapé une fois de plus. Cinq heures. Non pas qu'elle comptait.

Parce qu'elle était une adulte maintenant, elle se le rappela pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui. Mature, femme indépendante, qui vivait seule dans une grande ville, et elle avait besoin que se soit évident pour Brittany quand elle sera arrivée ici. Pour qu'en apparence elle ne semble pas trop pressé ou trop inquiète, se serait bousiller l'accord qu'elles avaient fait en ce qui concerne leur relation quand cette visite avait été prévu, l'accord est de prendre les choses lentement, un jour à la fois. Provisoirement. Nonchalamment. _Soit décontractée, bon sang_, s'ordonna t-elle, se tardant les mains.

Sur une inspection de dernière minute de la salle de séjour, elle a placé un vase vide au centre de la table basse, puis un pas en arrière pour examiner d'un oeil critique. Elle alla a l'extrémité de la table et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce, regardant de cet angle. Puis c'est rendu compte qu'elle se comportait comme une folle et que tout le monde se foutait où se trouvait le vase, d'autant plus que les fleurs n'était même pas encore là (Mais juste au cas où, elle est allé de nouveau de l'autre côté de la table basse.)

Maintenant elle s'arrêta et regarda autour de la salle de séjour, se forçant à prendre une profonde réspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il était presque l'heure. Brittany pourrait être ici d'une minute à l'autre. Après une journée entière à organiser les choses, nettoyage de l'appartement, en essayant de le faire paraître moins petit et insignifiant qu'il l'est rééllement, en veillant à ce que chaque détail soit parfait... Il était enfin temps.

Impossible de résister à l'envie plus longtemps, elle alla à la fenêtre et baissa les yeux de quatre étages dans la rue ci-dessous, pour vérifier si le conducteur du break, l'abruti joueur de jazz Jeff, ou John, Jasper ? Quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de connaître son nom. Mais apparemment, Jeff ou John ou quelqu'un d'autre, allait à New York au même moment que Brittany, et se type chevaleresque et ballot qu'il était, lui avait offert de l'emmener si elle l'aidait à payer l'essence et qu'elle promis de ne pas lui faire écouter Ke$ha . Santana à résolument pensée à l'idée que ce gars avait eu quelque arrière-pensée en suggérant ce voyage. C'était le vieux côté possessif de Santana. Sa ne c'est pas amélioré en étant adulte.

Parce que ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le droit d'être jalouse de toute façon. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Pas dans ce sens. En fait, elles avaient tous les deux été dans d'autres relations au cours des six dernier mois qu'elles avaient été séparées. Quant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant, maintenant que Brittany avait obtenu son diplôme après un semestre supplémentaire à McKinley, elle arrivait finalement en ville... elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait rester, ou si c'était juste une visite. Elles avaient convenu que c'était un essai. C'est pourquoi Santana avait amener le canapé-lit dan le salon hier, même si sa lui avait un eu brisé le coeur de savoir qu'elles seraient entrain de dormir dans deux pièces séparées. Mais encore, elle savait que c'était la bonne façon de faire. Elles avaient tellement à rattraper. Six mois, c'est long. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, parfois, elle avait l'impression comme si c'était plus comme six ans.

C'était juste arrivé. Au début bien sur elle était mélancolique, dérouté par leur rupture. Même maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de leur dernière conversation en face-à-face. Elle a commencé à y repenser à nouveau dans sa tête, mais avant qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle a entendu un écho lointain, des voix, et puis des pas dans les escaliers. Elle se raidit pour une seconde, pleine d'éspoir. Elle avait manqué la voiture ? Mais les voix sont devenue plus claires arrivées dans le couloir. Et malheuresement, elles étaient trop familières. C'était juste eux. _Merde_. Elle avait espéré que Brittany arriverait en premières, afin qu'elles puissent avoir au moins quelques minutes pour elles. Mais bien sûr que non. Pas de chance.

Maintenant, les voix approchaient de la porte, encore étouffée, mais fortes et argumentatif.

"Kurt, ce n'est pas que je nie ton expertise sur le sujet, c'est juste que clairement le rôle le plus mémorable de Mandy Patinkin était dans "Che in the original run" de Evita. C'est une icône."

"Je ne vais pas débattre de ta définition de tout évidence cliché du mot icone, mais "The day in the Park" avec George est sans aucun doute sa meilleur performance. Le nom du personnage est dans le titre. Que veux-tu ?"

"Il a remporté un Tony pour Evita ! Comment peux tu discuter avec ça ?"

"Oh Rachel", a déclaré Kurt d'une manière béat en ouvrant la porte " Tes opinions sont carrément adorable malgrès leur fausseté." Ils se sont déplacé de la porte d'entrée au salon, et en remarquant la silouette contre la fenêtre et regardannt fixement avec une irritation mal contenue, Kurt a ajouté : "Demandons à Santana."

Elle se jeta sur cette occasion avec une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. "Vous savez quoi, c'est une super idée. Demandons à Santana. Parce que je devine que vous deux Telma et Louise parler de quelques chose liés à Broadway, non ?" Elle déambulait vers eux, les bras croisés, en profitant de la possibilité de se défouler. " Comme par exemple quel rôle était plus gai que l'autre ? Ou peut être qu'elle musique serait la moins susceptible d'avoir un auditoire qui veut s'aspergé de l'essence dans les oreilles, et les éclairer avec du feu juste pour que tout s'arrête ? Et bien laissez-moi le décomposer pour vous, Lucy et Ethel, car il s'avère que vous avez raison, je ne peux pas tranchez ce débat pour vous. Quelle que soit la pièce de théatre obscur et boiteuse, est ce que vous comprenez ça ? La réponse est , que les deux craignent, Alors ouiiii, vous gagnez tous les deux, et maintenant vous pouvez clore ce sujet !"

Rachel leva les yeux, déboutonna son manteau de manière fatigué en attendant que la tempête se termine. " Je suppose que Brittany n'est pas encore là ?"

Santana prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de sa diatribe. Comme toujours elle se sentait un peu mieux après. Elle est retournée vers la fenêtre. "Elle devrait seulement arrivé dans cinq à dix minutes. Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait entre cinq et six heure."

"Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne soit pas à regarder l'horloge." Kurt dit d'une manière désinvolte, recevant un regard de mépris en réponse.

Elle vérifia de nouveau la rue. Toujours rien. Se mordant la lèvre, elle laissa échapé un soupir d'impatience. Puis, regardant autour de la salle, le regard accroché sur le vase vide. "Rachel, où sont les fleurs ?"

Au milieu de la pendaison de son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, la main de Rachel a gelé. " Oh non." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Santana est revenue vers elle, déjà livide. "tu te moque de moi. C'est la seule chose que je t'ai demandé de faire !"

"Ecoute, je peux t'expliquer !" Dit-elle, en mettant une certaine distance entre elles. "C'est une histoire drôle, vraiment. J'étais sur le chemin du fleuriste quand je suis passé vers un groupe d'écolières catholiques dans le parc, elles chantaient des chanson de Rihanna à leurs petits amis du haut d'une table de pique-nique. Elles avaient un certain potentiel, mais leur respiraton était mauvaise, et leur danse n'était pas tellement sexy plus... pornographique. Donc étant une championne des arts comme je suis, je me suis arrêté pour leur donner quelques conseils. Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose en amenant une autre, et pour faire une histoire courte..."

"Trop tard", murmura Kurt.

"J'ai fini par faire partie moi-même des chansons." poursuivit-elle. "Et je pense qu'ils ont vraiment apprécié la leçon. c'est vrai, ils ont collé du schewing gum sur mon sac, et je pense que l'un d'entre eux m'a dit que j'était nul ou quelque chose comme ça en chinois. Mais plus tard, quand ils y repenseront, je suis confiante et pense que mes conseils leurs serviront et feront une difference dans leur vie." elle a terminé avec une expression de béatitude. " Après tout, Santana, qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? un bouquet de fleurs qui va juste flétrir et mourir, ou la possibilité de partager mes talent avec une nouvelle génération d'artistes ?"

Santana a continué à la regarder dans l'indignation perplexe pendant quelques secondes, puis elle bondit. Avec la rapidité d'un chat Kurt l'attrapa par la taille pour la retenir, rachel recula loin et s'élança derrière le canapé pour l'utiliser comme une barricade. C'était comme un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié qu'ils avaient pratiqué un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Je me demande comment tu vas faire sans dents, Sainte Rihanna, parce ce que je suis sur le point de rentrer en contact avec ton visage !" Mais Kurt a gardé une prise ferme sur elle. En raison de ces débordements fréquents, sa force du haut du corps augmente. C'était une étrange manière de construire son tonus musculaire, mais efficace.

"Très bien, très bien !" Rachel leva les mains dans un geste apaisant. "Je vais aller chez là fleuriste, d'accord ? Est ce que ça te rend heureuse ?"

"Non, ça ne me rend pas heureuse, parce qu'ils sont fermés, idiote ! Je te l'ai dit, il ferme à cinq heure."

"Santana..." Rachel ferma brièvement les yeux, posant ses mains sur le dos du canapé. "je suis désolé. J'ai été distraite. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre !"

Elle sentit le venin de son corp être remplacé par une simple déception. "Tu es incroyable, tu sais ?"

Kurt a provisoirement relaché ses bras, en restant à proximité au cas où les choses s'aggrave encore. "Pour être juste," dit-il, " bien que je suis d'accord que l'égocentrisme de Rachel est astronomique, est ce vraiment pire que la fois où nous avons manqué le marathon de "Jersey Shore" parce que quelqu'un a volé l'argent du câble pour acheté du vernis à ongle à quarante dollar ?"

Bon sang pourquoi devait-il faire cela ? Santana évita tout contact visuel avec eux en lissant sa chemise froissée, un peu penaud maintenant, mais en essayant de maintenir sa dignité. "Combien de fois dois-je m'en excuser ?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais excussé pour ça." Rachel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

"C'était plus une question rhétorique." mumura-t-elle, en examinant ses ongles, qui étaient encore incroyable. Ce vernis en valailt vraiment la peine.

"Le point est," Kurt continua : "Nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fieres."

"Je sais !" Rachel s'écria, son visage illuminé par une idée. "Je vais préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Pour compenser lesfleurs. Brittany aimerait ça, non ?" Et sans attendre une réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, comme fuyant la scène du crime.

"Nous ne mangeons pas toutes tes merdes végétaliennes !" Santana a crié après elle. Et d'une manière étrange, elle a sentit un frisson juste en disant le mot "nous" par rapport à elle même et Brittany. Il y avait si longtemps. _Nous allons être un "nous" à nouveau_, elle se rend compte. Au moins pour un petit moment. Et si tout se passe bien, peut être pour plus longtemps.

Mais il est dangereux de penser aussi loin, elle se retient. C'est la choses la plus mûrs a faire, elle se rappelle encore, l'accord est de voir un jour à la fois. Elle tourna son attention vers la fenêtre. La rue était vide, elle l'était rarement. Elle a remarqué Kurt du coin de l'oeil encore a trainer, elle esperait, qu'il se retirait dans sa chambre, ou irait tenir compagnie à Rachel dans la cuisine et la laisser seule. MAis pas de chance. Au lieu de cela, il a sortie une nouvelle copie du New York Times, c'est instalelr sur le canapé et tounany la lampe à côté de lui.

Cette lecture ostentatoire du journal était une de ses nouvelles habitudes, et elle se doutait, qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'ennuyer.D'abort, il le déplia et le serra, le craquement des feuilles remplire le silence de la pièce, elle fit un mouvement de recul, d'autant plus que ses nerfs étaient déjà sur le bord. Puis il tendit un bout de bras, touna son nez, croisa les jambes, et regarda le jounal fixement. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était une pipe et une veste en velour pour compléter le tableau. Il a même tourné les pages de manière voyante. Dans le passé, elle s'était demandé pourquoi il ne le lisait pas sur internet comme toute personne qui n'était pas encore sénile, mais maintenant elle a réalisé que c'était parce l'édition sur internet ne lui donnerait pas une telle occasion pour se comporter comme un petit prétentieux.

"Es-tu encore en train de lire ça ?" Elle ricana finalement, Comme il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de voiture ci-dessous et elle ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. " Ou es-tu juste entrain d'essayer de devenir un artiste de performance la plus ennuyeuse dans toute l'histoire ?"

Il tourna une autre page, et sans relever sa remarque, demanda : "Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler et voir où elle est ?"

Elle détourna les yeux et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. "J'ai déjà appelé à six reprises. Je ne veux pas sembler paranoïaque."

Kurt n'a pas de réponse a ça, mais d'une certaine manière il a réussi à transformer le silence en jugement sardonique.

Sachant quelle ne devrait pas, elle a vérifié à nouveau l'horloge. 05h23. Où diable était-elle ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient arrêté quelque part pourmanger. Peut-être qu'ils en apporteraient pour tous le monde. Cela rendrait service a Rachel, si personne de touche a son repas. Il serait sans doute mauvais de toute façon. La plupart de ses aliments ressemblait a de l'eau usées et ne sentait pas beaucoup mieux.

Maintenant, il faisait assez sombre à l'extérieur, Santana pouvait voir son propre reflet dans le verre de la fenêtre avec la lampe derrière elle. Ce qu'elle vit devient une source d'inquiétude. "Kurt", dit-elle avec un sentiment d'urgence, elle se mit debout en face de lui. " Mes cheveux font ces choses de nouveau."

Il le va les yeux vers elle. " Je peux voir ça. C'est probablement arrivé lorsque tu t'es lancé sur Rachel." Il retourna à sa lecture.

"Et bien ? Résoud le problème !"

Il poussa un profond soupir et plia le journal. " Pourquoi dois-je toujours être le seul à devoir résoudre ce problème ?"

"Parce que. C'est ce que tu fais ici. Tu es comme ma fée godbrother. Maintenant bouge ton cul et utilise ta baguette magique sur moi." Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis s'arrêta, amusé par elle-même. " est-ce juste moi, ou est ce que sa sonne si wanky ?"

Avec reticence évidente, il se leva et la suivit. " Il la fait quand tu la dis."

Dans la minuscule salle de bains, elle sauta sur le rebor de l'évier. Alors que Kurt fouilla dans un tiroir pour prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la rendre sexy, elle examina la salle d'un air critique, en essayant de le voir à travers un nouveau regard. Avait-il toujours été terne et déprimant ? Comment c'était elle habituer a cela ?

"Nous devrions avoir un nouveau rideau de douche."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Il serra une noisette de gel dans sa main et a commencé à le frictionner dans ses cheveux.

"Il est gris. Ca ressemble à un rideau pris dans un orphelinat soviétique. Dieu seul sait quel genre de microbes se reproduisent la dedans. Je veux dire, le sosie de Kurt Cobain que tu as rammener à la maison le week end ? je suis sur que c'était la première fois depuis des mois, qu'il a été exposé à la plomberie intérieure."

"Brittany ne vient pas à New York pour voir notre rideau de douche, Santana. Elle vient pour te voir. Tien ta tête droite."

"Je sais." Elle incline son menton, en essayant de garder le niveau pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa magie. " je veux... je veux juste que les choses soient bien." D'une voix plus calme qu'elle espérait ne semblai pas trop pathétique, elle a ajouté : " Je veux vraiment qu'elle aime être ici."

L'expression de Kurt se ramolli, et il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais avant qu'il puisse, on entendit des pas rapides venir du couloir. Rachel apparut à la porte, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement contre le tablier hideux qu'elle portait. Tout son attitude ressemblait à une personne qui devait jouer le rôle de sa vie, mais qui à la dernière minute avait développé un trac inexplicable. Soit ça, soit elle avait vraiment envie de faire pipi. Ils la regardaient, attendant.

"Quoi ?" Kurt a enfin demandé, puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien dit.

"Juste... ne panique pas, Santana. Essaye de rester calme. Respire profondément."

Naturellement, ces mots ont fait son coeur battre et ressentir une secousse écoeurante passer à travers tout son corps. " qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"La batterie de ton téléphone doit être vide," poursuivi Rachel. "Ils ont essayé de t'appeler. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment ils ont eu mon nouveau numéro... peut-être..."

"Rachel, dit-le !" Kurt la coupé. Santana lui était reconnaissante, parce qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait pu parler.

S'avançant dans la salle de bain déjà encombré, Rachel parla directement à Santana. "Ils ont eu des problèmes de voiture. Brittany et John. Ils séjournent dans un motel dans le New Jersey."

Elle attendit, mais ça semblait être tout. " Alors elle va bien ?"

"Bien sur, elle va bien. C'est juste que... elle ne sera pas ici ce soir. Je savais que tu serais en colère."

Santana pris une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux pendannt une seconde. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait embrasser Rachel ou l'étrangler.

"Mon dieu !" Kurt dit. " Tu es obligé d'annoncé un problèmes de voiture avec les mots _essaye de rester calme_."

" Et bien, je suis désolé." Dit-elle pour sa défense. " Je ne suis pas habitué aux mauvaises nouvelles. Les gens veulent généralement que se soit moi qui annonce les bonnes nouvelles. Parfois en chantant."

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient l'un l'autre, Santana évalua la signification de l'information, et maintenant elle sentait la transition entre un état de soulagement et celle d'une simple déception. Brittany ne venait pas. Après une journée entière d'attente, après des heures à tout préparer... elle ne venait pas du tout. Soudain, toute l'excitation et la tension de la journée partie loin d'elle, et elle se sentait épuisé.

Rachel ajouta : "Elle a dit qu'elle serait certainement ici demain, dès qu'ils peuvent avoir une nouvelle voiture. Et elle a dit de te dire qu'elle est désolée. Et de recharger ton téléphone."

"Ouai. Peu importe. Je veux dire, c'est pas une grosse affaire." a déclaré Santana convaincante. "C'est juste un jour de plus, non ?" Elle essaya de ne pas leur faire voir qu'elle se sentait dégonflé. Elle a glissé de l'évier et se retourna, faisant semblant d'être occupé à ranger le gel dans l'armoire à pharmacie, mais dans le miroir, elle pouvait les voir tous les deux échanger des regards concernés derrière son dos, et elle détestait ça. Ils ressemblaient à des parents d'un enfant en bas âge qui pourrait avoir une crise de colère imprévisible.

Kurt dit d'un style interrogateur : " Veux-tu toujours que je..."

"Non." dit-elle, en allant vers la porte de la salle de bain. "Oubli ça. Ce n'est pas grave." Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, voulant être seule.

"Tu sais," La voix de Rachel suivit, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral. "C'est une bonne chose que j'ai oublié les fleurs après tout. Elles auraient été fané au moment où elle serait arrivée ici."

Pas la peine de répondre à cela, elle a fermé sa porte pendant que Kurt dit dans une aparté : "Vraiment, Rachel ?"

Enfin, elle était seule. Elle se tenait contre la porte pendant quelques secondres, se rappelant que toute la journée elle avait essayé de faire comme si elle était adulte. Un adulte ne s'enferme pas dans sa chambre et boude quand elle apprend une nouvelles décevantes. Un adulte ne se recroqueville pas comme un foetus sur son lit, comme en ce moment. Un adulte n'enterre certainement pas sa tête dans sa pile d'oreillers en tentant désespérément de ne pas pleurer, en se torturant avec des pensées de la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir et de toucher plus que quiconque dans le monde, et dont elle avait irrationnellement peur que le destin, Dieu ou tout simplement le hasard allait la garder loin d'elle, pour toujours. Un vrai adulte ne fait aucune de ces choses.

Maintenant qu'allait elle faire ? Elle se le demande. La chose mature, la chose rationnelle, serait de se lever, d'allumer la lumière de sorte que la lueur du néon blafard de la pizzeria dans la rue ne soit pas la seule chose qui éclaire la pièce. Et sans doute, mettre son téléphone en charge. Et puis peut-être aller dîner. Et après tout cela, aller au lit tôt et dormir un peu, afin qu'elle puisse se lever et vivre la journée de demain avec, elle l'espère, un meilleur résultat.

Elle examina ce plan d'action. Elle failli se convaincre de le faire. Mais au lieu de ça, elle attrapa son IPod, enleva ses chaussures, et tira les couvertures. Et la dessus ses yeux ont cédés aux larmes. _Putain_. Demain, Elle allait sérieusement commencer à agir comme une adulte. Lorsque Brittany arriverai ici, c'est sur. Pas de doute à ce sujet. Mais juste pour ce soir, elle était plus que d'accord avec le faite d'être une adolescente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

C'était fin Août quand elle est arrivé en ville. Parce que Brittany était partie en juin pour passer l'été avec ses grands-parents, et parce que leur séparation c'était passer sur des termes ambigus, il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'intérêt à rester à Lima. Elle avait été soucieuse de donner suite à sa décision spontanée de ne pas aller à l'université où elle avait été accepté, celle où ses parents l'avait inscrite, et de partir pour New York, prendre des cours dans une université communautaire, en esperant que la vie allait lui offrir quelque chose d'étonnant.

Non pas qu'elle pensait comme ça, parce qu'elle savait a quel point cela sonnait ringard et cliché. Comme quelque chose que penserait Berry. Et en parlant de Rachel,bien sur, elle savait (comme tout le monde dans un rayon de cinquante miles, semblait-il) que Kurt et elle avaient été acceptés à la NYADA et habiteraient ainsi en ville. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa propre décision. Bien au contraire. Elle avait longuement réfléchi pour savoir si elle voulait prendre le risque d'être contaminé par leur attitude de perdant dans son projet d'independance post-lycée. Mais elle était motivée, New York était une ville de huit million de personnes. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle les croisent ?

Elle était arrivé à l'aéroport JFK pendant une étouffante journée d'été, les odeurs de pot d'échappement et les vapeurs d'essence de voiture lui donnait la nausé. Déterminé à agir comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait attendu un taxi ( préparé à pousser les vieilles dames sur la route pour en avoir un.) Quand elle est finalement monté dans un taxi et remis au conducteur le bout de papier avec l'adresse de son cousin à Washington Heights, elle eu son premier sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chauffeur pakistanais avait lu l'adresse, tourna sa tête en arrière pour analyser sa garde robe coûteuse, puis regarda à nouveau le papier. "Vous êtes sur que c'est l'endroit où vous voulez aller ?"

"Ouai, je suis sur, Mohammed." Dit-elle dans son attitude la plus garce, pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa naïveté juste parce qu'elle était étrangère à la ville. Il leva les mains en signe d'acceptation, amusé et a commença à conduire.

Le trajet sembla durer éternellement, mais il ne dura pas plus d'une demi-heure. Quand finalement il s'arrêta, elle resta assise dans son siège, attendant qu'il continue à conduire. Mais il ne le fit pas.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit." fini t-elle par dire.

"Oh, c'est le bon endroit." Il semblait amusé. "Cinquante-huit dollars, s'il vous plait. Sauf si vous voulez aller ailleurs ?"

Mais le prix de la course était déjà assez chère pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le doubler. Alors elle s'est forcé à sortir, transportant tous ses sacs avec elle. Elle était debout sur le trottoir devant une clôture, levant les yeux vers une grande tour d'au moins trente étages. _Saint enfer_, elle réalisa avec un sentiment de consternation. _Ce sont les projets concrets_.

Du linge pendait tristement sur la plupart des balcons. Certaines fenêtre était fermé avec du ruban adhésif, et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient ouvertes, malgré le faite qu'il faisait au moins quatre-vingt dix degrés dehors. Tout ce qui était à la hauteur d'un bras humain était recouvert de gribouillages coloré et de graffiti obscène. Du bruit semblait venir de toutes les directions à la fois, un rappeur en conflit avec un boléros, un joueur de reggae qui tente de noyer une meringue. Les batiments s'élevaient avec une telle présence massive, si intimidant qu'elle se sentait écrasé.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et sentit quelque chose craqué sous son talon. Regardant vers le bas, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une seringue hypodermique. Immédiatement, elle se retourna pour revenir dans le taxi, en pensant _pas grave si je n'est pas d'argent, je vais payer avec des bijoux_.Mais la voiture était déjà loin à mi-chemin dans la rue. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait considéré courir après lui, de prendre la dernière parcelle de dignité qu'elle ait jamais possédé. Au lieu de cela, se sentant comme si elle était surveillé, elle rassembla ses bagages ensemble, prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de comprendre le quel de ces bâtiments était celui qu'elle cherchait.

D'une certaine manière, entre essayer d'éviter tout contact visuel mais aussi de garder la tête haute et ne pas avoir peur, elle avait réussi à trouver le bon bâtiment, le bon étage, le bon appartement. Au moment où elle a atteint la porte ses genoux tremblaient, son coeur était dans sa gorge, et elle a dû serrer les dents ensemble pour retenir les vagues de nausées, mais elle y était. Elle était meme un peu fière d'elle.

Elle avait martelé sur la porte de metal bosselé pendant un moment, puis, comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver la clé que son cousin Ricky lui avait envoyé au cas ou il ne serait pas chez lui. Dans l'appartement, elle a essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Bon, sa sentait le vestiaire des garçons et il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et il y avait une couche de gravier sous ses chaussures qui ressemblait à une sorte de poudre, et elle a remarqué du coin de l'oeil des mouvements qu'elle soupçonnait être des cafards... mais l'important, c'est qu'elle était ici. Elle était à New York. La vie d'une fière lesbienne pourrait commencer maintenant. Super ?

Pendant cette première nuit, son cousin n'était pas rentrer à la maison. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler, mais le numéro qu'il lui avait donné n'était apparemment plus le sien. La climatisation, quand elle a essayé de l'allumer, a émis un bruit strident et une bouffée d'air chaud qui sentait l'huile de moteur s'en échappa, puis à commencé à se secouer si fort qu'elle la referma. La télé fonctionnait, mais elle était bloqué sur Turner Classic Movies, et elle ne pouvait pas trouver la télécommande. Elle était donc forcé de regarder une de ces comédies loufoques en noir et blanc des années quarante où le fils débite un million de mots par minute sans jamais s'arrêter. Plus tard, quand elle a voulu prendre une douche, elle à découvert que l'eau chaude est resté exactement trois minutes et devin glacial.

Quand la nuit est tombé, les bruits à l'extérieur de l'appartement semblait augmenter d'heure en heure. Le bruit de la circulation et des sirènes ont joué avec ses nerfs, et le son des stéréos d'autres personnes ainsi qu'une télévision semblaient venir de tous les côté. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un combat de chiens en cours quelque part en bas de sa fenêtre, mais il faisait trop sombre pour le dire avec certitude. Dans un autres appartements à l'étage, un homme et une femme ont commencé à hurler sur l'autre dans une langue qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer, et un bébé (le leur ? Ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?) criait depuis des heures. Elle augmenta le son du téléviseur pour noyer tout ça, mais maintenant, le film était fini, et de toute façon elle commençait à ressentir la nostalgie de Lima.

Elle pensa à essayer de commander une pizza, mais elle ne s'avait pas si il livrait jusqu'à la porte,et la perspective d'aller jusqu'à la reception était trop effrayante. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit de toute façon. Alors elle a fini par manger un bol de Lucky Charms périmé pour le dîner, sans lait. Les céréales lui rappelait Brittany, et qu'elle devait l'appeler. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. elle savait que le son de la voix de Brittany allait la briser. Il serait trop difficile de lui mentir, de lui dire que tout était parfait comme elle l'avait imaginé. Alors, elle lui a envoyé un texto a la place. _Hey je suis arrivé, C génial ! Je suis entrain de dîner maintenant, je t'appel 2m1._ Ensuite, après avoir hésité quelques secondes_, Je t'aime_. Elle a essayé de son mieux pour ne pas céder aux larmes, elle s'est endormie sur le canapé avec ses mains pressées contre ses oreilles pour bloquer le bruit.

Les jours suivant se sont passés de la même manière, avec toujours aucun signe de Ricky. Elle a finalement eu assez de courage pour commencer à quitter le bâtiment pour de courtes excursions, mais elles étaient terrifiantes à chaque fois. (Et épuisante, car le plus souvent les ascenseur étaient en panne.) Elle pensait que les gens commençaient à s'habituer à elle, qu'elle commençaient à s'intégrer, mais en faite, plus elle interagissait avec les autres colocataires, plus il semblait voir à travers elle, et plus ils se moquaient d'elle. Pour aggraver les choses, elle avait découvert que son espagnol n'était pas vraiment bon. La plupart des latinos avec qui elle avait parlé c'était mis à rire de son accent. Et avaient appelé leurs amis afin qu'ils puisse eux aussi rire de son accent.

Le quatrième jour, elle n'en pouvait plus d'eux, et quand elle passa devant un groupe de filles dominicaines dans la cage d'escalier et l'une d'entre elle à crié, " Hey puta ! Qui a tu baisé pour pouvoir te payer ces chaussures ?" Elle se retourna et demanda de manière conflictuelle, " excuse-moi, Rosie Perez ?" Puis elle a commencé une diatribe épique digne de Lima Heights, une diatribe qui a fait ses jours de gloire à l'école secondaire. Elle avait sentit une monté d'endorphines, et elle se sentait de nouveau comme Santana Lopez. Mais avant même qu'elle est fini, elle avait commencé à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur. Et dans un silence dangereux qui a immédiatement suivis sa tirade, les filles se sont regardées comme si elles avaient juste attendu que cette occasion se présente. _Oh merde_.

Elle avait reculé de quelques pas, puis se retourna et se mit à courir, les cinq filles à ses talons, criant des menaces. Par miracle, peut-être grâce à ses entrainements de cheerios, elle avait atteint l'appartement, c'était faufiler à l'intérieur avant qu'elle puisse la ratraper, elle claqua la porte et la bloqua de toute ses forces pour pas qu'elles puissent l'atteindre.

Dans un moment d'ironie, cependant elle remarqua qu'elle avait perdu une chaussure.

Enfin, après presque une semaine, son cousin avait fait son apparition tardive. il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle devait venir. "Yo, Santana !" dit-il, en levant la main pour un high five, qu'elle lui retourna maladroitement. "Comment ça va cousine ?" Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre, " Putain, tu as grossis des seins !"

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. "Heu... ouai... je suppose."

"C'est génial" il a ri comme si elle avait dit une blague, il partit dans la chambre. Elle le suivit. Il a continué à parler pendant qu'il jetait quelques vêtements dans un sac de sport. "Alors, combien as tu payé pour ça ? Je pense en offrir à ma petit amie. Il y a ce doc cubain qui en fait des pas chère à l'arrière du salon de beauté . Il n'est pas autorisé, mais il est vraiment doué... au cas où que tu veuilles une mise à niveau."

"Merci" dit-elle sèchement. "Mais je pense que je vais rester comme ça."

Il entra dans la salle de bain et ramassa quelques choses dans l'armoire à pharmacie. "Alors , tu es bien ici ? As tu besoin de quelques choses ?" Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, "Et, comment va ta maman ? Elle est toujours aussi Chaude ?"

Santana essaya de trouver un moyen de répondre à cette question un peu inquiétante, mais il s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Perplexes, elle a dit : " Attend, tu pars encore ?"

"Oui." dit-il avec un air de regret : " Tu sais comment c'est. Le boulo toute la semaine, la fête tout le week-end. Tu es bien ici ?"

Il y avait tellement de façons de dire non à cette question qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors, au lieu de cela, elle a fait la chose la plus facile, celle qui était devenue une habitude. Elle a menti. " Oui, tout va bien. J'apprécie vraiment que tu me laisse rester ici."

"Très bien. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent Cousine. Su casa es mi casa. Ou un truc comme ça." Il a commencé à partir, et passa sa tête par la porte. "Oh, encore une chose. Assure toi de gardez la porte verrouillé. Si certains gars nigérians viennent ici pour me voir, ne les laisse pas entrer, dit leur que je suis occupé à travailler... problème d'argent avec eux. Compris ?"

"Heu...Okay." Dit-elle, l'air inquiète, mais il était déjà parti.

Et si ce n'était que ça. Elle essaya de ne pas trop se laisser déprimé, mais c'était difficile. Dans le fond de son esprit, elle avait pensé que quand il serait enfin à la maison, elle ne se serait pas sentit aussi seule, si isolé. Mais c'était comme si il vivait à peine ici. Elle se tenait là pendant une minute, puis soupira et retourna regarder encore un autre acien film odieux. Bien sur, elle avait oublié de lui demander pour la télécommande.

Après sa réticence de la première nuit, elle avait fini par penser à la possibilité d'appeler Brittany. Parfois, elle l'appelai quatre ou cinq fois par jour, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Mais il semblait impossible d'arrêter. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Elle s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui l'empêchait de céder au désespoir. Brittany, n'a jamais prétendu être occupé ou tenté de mettre fin à une conversation. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait obligé, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer en ville. Elle avait refusé qu'elle reste avec elle à Lima, qui avait été la première envie, de l'instinct terrifié de Santana. C'est pour cette raison, que Brittany restait en ligne pendant des heures si elle le voulait, et parfois elle le voulait. Mais le fait est, que maintenant l'école à Lima avait repris, et elle avait besoin de se mettre à étudier si elle voulait avoir l'espoir de finalement décrocher son diplôme qu'elle n'avait pas eu le semestre dernier. Santana le savait, et elle detestait de devoir mettre fin à une conversation.

Et pour être honnête, maintenant qu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre, elle avait découvert que Brittany n'était pas très bavarde au téléphone. Leurs conversations se terminaient souvent en longs silences génant. Quand elles étaient ensemble, ces silences faisaient partie de leur dynamique, ils étaient réconfortant, apaisant même. Au téléphone, cependant, ils n'était que des silences déroutants. Santana lui demandait souvent : " Est-tu encore là ?" Mais même les bruits de fond de la maison de Brittany était plus agréable que sa solitude, elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle. Parfois, elle avait l'envie folle de lui demander si elle ne voulait pas tout simplement laisser la ligne ouverte tout le temps alors qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations.

Finalement, comme elle l'avait prévus, vint le jour où elle pouvait voir que son argent pour la nourriture et les frais des ses envie mineures était bientôt épuisée. Ricky n'avait rien dit à propos de partager le loyer, et elle suppose que , comme il s'agissait d'un logement à faible revenu peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui. Mais elle avait besoin de nourriture. Son père, après des mois de magouille et de manipulation par elle et sa mère, avait accepté avec une grande réticence de payer pour ses frais de scolarité à l'université où elle c'était inscrite. Mais pour s'assurer qu'elle se rende compte de la déception et du dégoût pour ses choix, il avait refusé de payer un centime pour couvrir tout autre dépense. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir subir la plus redoutée, horrible de toutes les dégradations humaines : Elle allait devoir trouver un emploi.

Au lieu de chercher dans le quartier de Washingtn Heights où elle ne voulait pas travailler, elle chercha dans le centre ville du côté de son université elle-même, en espérant qu'une fois l'école commencé, les cours plus le boulot signifierait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de rentrer dans le quartier pour dormir. A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas difficile de décrocher un travail de serveuse dans un bar à concert nommé le ritzy drinks. Tout ce qu'elle avait a faire était de mentir et de dire qu'elle avait vingt et un ans puisque la direction refusait d'embaucher une personne n'ayant pas l'âge légal pour boire, ce qui n'était pas trop grave. Elle avait de multiple fausses pièces d'identités, dont lâge variait de 19 à 32 ans. Elle ne savait pas dans qu'elle genre de situation elle aurait besoin d'avoir trente-deux ans, mais elle pensait qu'il était préférable d'être prêt à tout.

En dépit d'être une heure en retard pour son premier jour, en raison d'un pitbull déchaînée qu'elle avait essayé dévité dans le couloir pendant au moins dix minutes et qui lui a fait manquer son train, elle pensait que les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passé. Elle aimait le propriétaire, un type indien qui lui rappelait vaguement le Principal Figgins, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être réconfortant, mais qu'il l'était de toute façon. Sans oublier, que n'importe quel crétin pourrait faire ce boulot. Il fallait juste servire des boissons à des imbéciles et ivrognes trou du cul. Peut-être que cet idée d'emploi n'était pas si mal après tout. _Je suis une putain de bonne serveuse_, elle pensa quand ses heures de travaille on pris fin.

"Vous êtes une serveuse terrible." Le propriétaire l'a informée, après avoir demandé de la voir avant son départ. Il se tenait à une table entrain de remplir des salières. "La pire que j'ai vu dans toute l'histoire de la restauration. Et j'ai embauché beaucoup, beaucoup de serveuses."

"Quoi ?" Elle était vraiment perplexe. "Mais je me suis trompé dans aucune commande !"

"Ce n'est pas les commandes, c'est votre attitude. Vous êtes terrible avec les gens. Vous ne pouvez pas traiter les clients comme ça. L'un deux a voulu prendre une ordonnance restrictive contre vous."

"Qui ? Ce gars qui avait la tête de Conan O'Brien ?" Elle demanda d'une voix maussade. " Il devrait, si il pense que c'est bon pour lui."

"Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas aller. Je peux vous payer en espèces pour les heures travaillées ce soir, mais c'est tout." Il se dirigea vers le registre, et elle le suivit.

"Quand est -il des autres serveurs ?" elle a protesté. "Il m'ont presque tout laissé."

"Ils pensaient que c'était une soirée-théâtre. Quand ils sont partis, il m'ont félicité pour l'embauche d'une actrice qui joue une convaincante horrible salope !"

"Et bien, il y a de l'idée." elle a offert un peu penaud. "Pourquoi ne pas travailler là dessus ?"

"Tentant, mais je pense que je vais passer." dit-il. Il a commencé à compter les billets.

"Ecouter, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, d'accord ? Je suis nouvelle en ville, et..." Elle baissa la voix parce que c'était tellement embarrassant de l'admetter. "Je suis foché."

"Savez-vous combien d'autres filles sont là en ce moment avec exactement la même histoire ?" il a demandé. "Des centaines. Peut-être des milliers. La différence est, que la plupart d'entre elles ne risque pas de perdre la vie."

Elle soupira, et abandonna. Ca ne servait à rien. Evidemment, il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Elle attendit qu'il finisse de compter son argent, ce qui permetta à ses yeux de érrer autour du restaurant, essayant de ne pas lui montrer comment elle se sentait désespérée. Elle voulait le poste, mais elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Son regard a accroché sur quelque chose au font qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué lors de son bref passage en tant que serveuse.

"C'est une estrade pour ?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme si il avait oublié qu'elle était là. " J'avais l'habitude de faire venir un groupe. Quatre frères. Puis un week-end ils sont partis rendre visite à leur famille à Toronto, et ils ne sont jamais revenu." Il secoua la tête dégoûté. "Les Canadiens."

Elle vit une lueur d'espoir, mais essaya de ne pas agir trop impatiemment. " Et bien... Je suis une chanteuse."

Il lui donna un regard sceptique. "Quel genre d'expèrience avez-vous ?"

Merde,il fallait qu'il pose cette question."Je... J'était dans une chorale penant trois ans à l'école secondaire." Immédiatement, elle vit qu'elle avait perdu son attention, elle se hâta d'ajouter : "Je sais que cela semble faible. Je veux dire, il l'est. Mais nous avons gagné un championnat national l'an dernier. Nous étions bon."

_Nous étions génial_, se dit-elle farouchement, sentant une hausse surprenante de fièrté.

"Tout cela semble très mignon, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas exactement..."

"Je peux chanter n'importe quoi." l'interrompit-elle. "Peut importe le style que vous voulez. J'ai des goût très éclectiques..." Etait-ce le mot juste ? elle essaya de se rappeler ses cours de vocabulaire, en priant qu'elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose de ridicule. Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir hésiter, donc elle joua sa derniére carte. "Ecoutez, juste donner moi une chance, d'accord ? Je jure que je vais pas déconner. Si les gens me detestent toujours, alors... vous n'aurez même pas besoin de me payer. Je partirai. Vous n'entendrer plus jamais parler de cette horrible salope."

Il lui tendit une pile mince d'argent, son salaire pour une nuit. "Très bien." dit-il, avec une certaine appréhension évidente. "Une chance de plus. Demain soir. Mais je vous promet rien."

"Merci." dit-elle, soulagée voulait limite l'embrasser. "Merci beaucoup. Et si je suis désagréable avec les gens, ils penseront juste que ça fait partie de la performance." Voyant son regard, elle leva la main et ajouta rapidement, "mais, je ne le serai pas." Puis, avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, elle partit.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, le soir, l'ascenseur l'emmena jusqu'au 14eme étage, puis s'arrêta, refusant d'aller plus loin. Elle prit les escaliers pour le monter le reste des étages, elle était tellement distraite par ses pensées de chansons potentiels qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le groupe de filles dominicaines qui traînaient sur le sol de la cage d'escalier du 16eme étage et faillit leur marcher dessus.

"Hey, Perra !" Salua la même fille que l'autre jour. "Tu ne devrais pas trainer si tard. Mais puisque t'es là, nous avons une offre à te faire."

Santana a attendu, méfiante, essayant de garder sa bouche fermée.

"Nous allons te rendre ta chaussure en échange de cette veste."

La veste en question valait six cents dollars, et elle savait que la porter ce soir était probablement une erreur, car il faisait encore chaud à l'exterieur, mais elle avais voulu être présentable pour son premier jour de travail. Il etait clair, cependant, que cet échange n'était pas une option. Ainsi, après quelques secondes de débat interne, elle serra les dents, à enlever sa veste, et leur remis, en priant qu'elles la laisse partir sans aucun autre harcèlement.

"Oh merde." dit la jeune fille, en remettant la veste a une de ses amies pour la garder. "Tu sais quoi, je viens de me rappeler. J'ai donné ta chaussure à mon frère. Il l'utilise comme cendrier."

Les autres filles se mirent à rire, et Santana leur a donné un pâle sourire amer, parce que bien sur, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir sa putain de chaussure. Elle à commencé à monter les escaliers, mais la meneuse à crier. "Hé, d'où tu viens, de toute façon ?"

Elle à pensé ignoré la question, mais elle n'a pas voulu les contrarier plus que nécessaire, elle se tourna à moitié et dit : "Ohio."

Elles rirent encore plus maintenant, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elles avaient entendu au cours des années. La jeune fille alluma une cigarette quand elle arrêta de rire. Elle cherchait Santana, elle dit : "Permet-moi de te donner quelques conseils, fille. Rentre chez toi. Parce que ce putain d'endroit ? tu ne va pas t'y faire." Il y avait quelque chose de profond dans son expression qui ressemblait à de la réelle sincérité, mais il était difficile de le voir derrière la moquerie, l'envie, et le mépris. Dans un univers alternatif, elles auraient pu être amies. Mais pas dans celui-ci.

Santana à continué à monter les escaliers, et une fois dans la sécurité de l'appartement, elle ne tarda pas à appeler Brittany. Elle lui raconta les événement de la journée, au sujet de son nouvel emploi, et sur les filles dans le couloir. Seulement dans cette version un peu censurée, elle avait donné sa veste parce qu'elle se sentait désolé pour leur pauvreté et leur sens de la mode horrible, et parce qu'elle craignait de toute façon. Parfois, elle se demandait si Brittany croyait tout ce qu'elle lui disait ou pas. Mais il suffisait qu'elle fasse semblant. C'était presque comme si Santana pouvait rendre cet version plus optimistes de sa vie en ville vrai en le disant à haute voix. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

En plus d'être le début officiel de sa carrière de chanteuse, le lendemain se trouvait être également son premier jour de classe. C'était le moment, pensait-elle, de se faire tous les amis qu'elle avait prévus de se faire au moment où elle est arrivé à New York. Ici, elle finirait par en avoir.

Mais rien ne semblait aller dans ce sens. Elle est allée à tous les cours, elle a même réussi à s'y intéresser. Il était étonnant de voir combien elle pouvait se concentrer en cour lorsque Brittany n'était pas là pour lui jeter des boules en papier machés dans son dos, ou jouant à chifoumi avec elle sous la table. Personne ne lui parla. Presque personne n'a même établi de contact visuel avec elle. Dehors, dans le centre du campus, en essayant de trouver un endroit pour déjeuner, elle avait été confrontée à l'horreur qu'elle n'avais jamais dû faire face au lycée, pas une seule fois. Elle avait dû s'asseoir seule. Il y avait des groupes d'étudiants partout, et il y avait des couples, à la fois homosexuels et hétérosexuels. Tout le monde semblait avoir quelqu'un. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle n'avait plus son uniforme de Cheerios et plus de statut ce qui lui a donné une douleur presque physique. A McKinley, même dans Lima, les gens la regardait avec respect et ils se rendaient comptes qu'elle était une personne importante. Ici, elle n'était rien. Elle pourrait aussi bien être invisible.

Lorsque les cours se sont fini pour la journée, elle a fait une tentative de dernière chance pour rencontrer des gens en décidant de partiper à une réunion d'étudiants gay et lesbienne qu'elle avait vu sur un dépliant dans le couloir. Mais quand elle atteigna la porte de la salle de classe, les personnes à l'intérieur étaient regroupés dans un groupe serré, et riaient ensemble comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle était rester en arrière pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que finalement un homme la remarque et demande de façon polie mais légèrement impatient, "Puis-je t'aider ?" Ils se retournèrent tous pour la regarder, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme si elle interrompait quelque chose. "Désolé, mauvaise salle." elle murmura, et se retira. Et... c'était tout.

Il n'est pas surprenant que le temps qu'elle atteigne le restaurant son niveau de confiance était au plus bas. Et peut-être qu'elle se l'imaginait, mais l'endroit semblait beaucoup plus remplis de monde que quand elle avait fait la serveuse la nuit dernière. En faite la pièce elle-même semblait plus grande, avec plus de table. Le propriétaire n'a pas perdu de temps pour faire son introduction et lui présenter le pianiste. Il l'a informée que si elle voulait plus de musique, elle n'aurait qu'à le faire elle-même. Et puis, sans cérémonie, il lui montra la scéne, où elle pouvait voir que le matériel avait déjà été mis en place.

"Maintenant ?" elle lui demanda. Tout semblait si brusque.

"Oh je suis désolé. Voulez-vous faire une pause avant de commencer à travailler ?" Dit-il avec sarcasme.

"Non, je voulais juste dire... bon j'y vais." Elle déglutit, se forçant à aller vers la scéne, c'était ridicule. Elle avait été performante depuis des années. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se trouver dans des sables mouvants ? Pourquoi sa bouche était si sèche ? Pourquoi était-ce si terrible ?

Quand elle monta les deux marches et se trouvait sur la plate-forme légèrement surélevée avec vu sur le restaurant, elle savait tout d'un coup. C'est parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela par elle-même avant. Autre que des auditions devant seulement quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait bien, elle n'avait jamais été sur scène, seule comme ça, avec tous ces yeux sur elle. Elle avait eu une chorale entière, une famille entière, juste là à côté d'elle. Debout ici, ce soir, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais auparavant.

Peu à peu, la salle a commencé à se calmer, les clients l'on remarqué et on attendu que quelque chose arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'ils attendaient qu'elle fasse. Elle se retourna et regarda la pianiste, comme si elle avait l'espoir qu'elle la sorte de là, mais la jeune fille lui rendit son regard avec un visage blanc, attendant ses instructions.

Elle se retourna, et la salle était encore plus silencieuse. Quelques personnes raclaient leur gorge, comme si ils étaient gênés pour elle. Il y avait une petite onde de rire ivre, alors un chut s'éleva contre la personne résponsable. Le propriétaire se tenait derrière tout le monde, les bras croisés, le regard impatient et déjà irrité par elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vint à elle. Et tout à coup elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Ca n'allait tout simplement pas se produire. Elle avait surestimé son courage.

"Je... Je suis désolé." mumura-t-elle dans le micro. "Désolé." Elle se retouna pour partir.

Puis, à une table sombres sur le côté opposé de la pièce, une voix a crier : "Alors, que faut-il faire pour entendre du Winehouse ici ?" Pas n'importe quel voix, mais une voix familière.

Elle tourna sa tête, surprise. A la lumière trouble, elle pouvait à peine le voir. Kurt. Et assis à côté de lui, Rachel, qui mis ses doigts dans sa bouche et émis l'un de ces sifflement désagréable, suivi d'un "Wooo !" et une vague d'applaudissements.

Elle les regarda en état de choc, puis elle sentit un sourire se former sur son visage, peut-être le premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Le sourire s'est transformé en un silencieux rire soulagé. Elle sentit sa confiance combler le vide. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle mumura quelque chose à la pianiste qui sortit la bonne partition. La tête droite, elles se dirigea vers le micro et dit de sa voix normale, " Ok, la première pour Pants au fond de la salle."

La musique a commencé, elle chanta une version plus lente. Et maintenant qu'elle avait le rythme, elle n'était pas du tout surprise de voir que la salle entière était sous son emprise, c'est à peine si il y avait du bruit et tout les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. _Je suis dans mon milieu_, pensa-t-elle. Après la chanson d'Amy, elle avait chanter du Adèle, puis des truc plus rétro des années soixante. Elle décrocha le micro du pied et utilisa toute la scène, parfois assise sur le bord de celle-ci et quelques fois même sautillant sur le piano. ( La pianiste lui a donné un regard désapprobateur. Qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir.)

Après ça elle le savait, il était temps de prendre une pause. Elle failli ne pas s'arrêter, parce qu'elle était en train de flirter à travers ses chansons avec quelques-unes des clientes, et même si elles pensait qu'elles n'étaient pas homosexuels, elle avait l'impression qu'elle faisait un assez bon travail pour les convaincre qu'elles pourraient l'être. Elle baigna dans les applaudissements pendant une minute ou deux, puis prit un verre d'eau et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Tu était exeptionnelle." Rachel a jailli avant même que Santana puisse s'asseoir. "Tu as tout déchiré. Cependant, il y a eu quelques mauvaises notes, à des moments clés, et desfois tu était un peu incertaine, ce qui bien sur ne peu être remarquer seulement par quelqu'un qui as eu une formation musicale supérieure comme moi..."

"Rachel." Kurt lui donna une secousse rapide sur la tête.

Comprenant son signal elle dit : "mais nous pouvons en parler une autre fois."

Santana sirotait son eau, émerveillé par le fait que ces babillages pouvaient effectivement sembler ennuyeusement réconfortant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisaient ici, mais dans un sens, cela semblait inévitable.

"C'est une performance incroyable." Kurt lui dit. " Ils ton adorés, J'avais l'impression de regarder un pasteur de Holy Roller convertir des pécheurs par la puissance du Seigneur. Uniquement avec ton regard le plus sexuel."

"Ouai, bien, merci. Pour ton... tu sais." Elle ne voulait pas préciser. Maintenant qu'elle avait elle même provoqué un succés, le trac et le sauvetage était comme si sa c'était passé il y a des années.

Il semblait comprendre, et lui donna un petit sourire. "A chaque fois."

"Comment diable avez-vous trouver ce bar ?"

Ils se sont regardés l'un l'autre avec un regard significatif comme si ils essayaient de garder un secret, et Rachel dit : "Il s'avère que notre école se trouve à quelques rues d'ici vers l'ouest. Quelles sont les chances, non ?"

"Mais pour être honnête Santana," Kurt a repris. "Nous somme venue ici ce soir avec une arrière-pensée... autre que de te regarder travailler ta magie noire."

"Est-ce pour me demander de te sauver de cet horrible écharpe ? parce que, pour être honnête ? Je pense que c'est peut-être déjà trop tard."

Kurt jeta un oeil à l'écharpe en question, et sembla être à court de mots. "Pourquoi ne commence tu pas ?" Il suggéra à Rachel.

"D'accord, voici la chose. Tu sais que Kurt et moi avons été acceptés dans la préstigieuse Academie des Arts dramatique de New York, communément appelés NYADA." Elle dit ces mots d'une voix forte, comme si les gens proches d'eux seraient impréssionné. "Techniquement, tous le étudiants de première année sont tenus de vivre sur le campus et nous étions tellement excités à ce sujet. Nous pensions que se serait une occasion unique dans nos vie d'être entouré de personnes comme nous. Inutile de dire que nous étions tous les deux exalté de d'emmenager dans les dortoirs, il y a quelques semaines." Elle fit une pause, le regard dramatique. "Et bien... pour le dire crûment, c'était un désastre complet. Tout ce qui pourrait mal touner, a mal tourné. Mon colocataire ? Etait une diva narcissique totale. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de parler tout le temps et sans arrêt de son incroyable talent. Peut-tu imaginer ?"

"Ca a dû être atroce." Répondit Santana avec sarcasme.

"Tu peux dire ça. Non seulement cela, mais il y avait tellement de règle ridicules. Comme par exemple, pas de claquettes dans les couloirs. Allo ! C'est une école des arts du spectacle !"

"De plus , ils ne me laissait pas rester dans la chambre de Rachel passé vingt-et-une heures." déclara Kurt."Je veux dire, pour l'amour de Nancy, qu'est ce qu'ils pensaient que l'on faisait là-dedans ?" Il frissonna un peu. "Honnêtement."

"Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas," Rachel s'énerva, "Ils ne voulaient même pas que nous allumions des bougies parfumées." Elle parlait comme si c'était l'indignation ultime et le point qui a tranché la question.

Santana se retourna vers la scène, se demandant combien de temps sa pause était et si cette histoire avait un quelconque rapport avec elle.

"Enfin bref." déclara Kurt remarquant son impatiente, "Pour couper court, les papas de Rachel ont réussi à nous avoir une note du médecin qui prétend qu'en raison de notre éducation du Midwest sous le soleil de l'Ohio, nous souffrons tous les deux d'une grave phobie vertical qui nous empêche de vivre dans un bâtiment plus haut que quatre étages."

"C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue." déclara Santana.

"Oui, mais la menace d'une action en justice peut être un argument de poids. Ils nous ont donc permis d'aller vivre à l'exterieur du campus."

"Nous avons trouvé cet endroit incroyable." continua Rachel, à nouveau excité. "c'est à Brooklyn. Sunset Park. Le trajet est un peu long, mais c'est un quaurtier très sur. Et nous sommes au quatrième étage, nous avons donc accès à la toiture. La vue est à couper le souffle."

"C'est très bien." Déclara Santana, en féniant tout enthousiasme. " Tu dois te sentir comme une Felicity juive. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?"

"Et bien la chose est," Kurt dit : "Même si le loyer est très abordable pour la taille, nous avons encore besoin d'au moins une autre personne pour être en mesure de le payer."

"Et il y a trois chambres à coucher." Ajouta Rachel. "Même si nous soupçonnons que deux d'entre elles devaient être une chambre et que quelqu'un à construit un mur illégal au milieu."

Santana pensa qu'elle commençait enfin à voir où tout cela menait. "Attendez, vous me demandez d'aller vivre avec vous ?" A sa grande surprise, quelque part au fond d'elle, cette idée absurde ressemblait comme une corde jetée à une victime de la noyade.

"Nous avons juste pensé qu'il serait logique. Je veux dire, je sais que tu vis à Washington Heights," déclara Rachel. "Et si nous parlons à partir d'un point de vue de théâtre musical, je dois dire que j'approuve sans réserve. Je ne pense pas que quiconque conteste que Lin-Manuel Miranda est un génie."

"Qui ?"

"Ce que Rachel essaie de dire c'est..." Kurt repris, "Tu n'es pas dans un quartier très sur. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'externe à la ville. Savais tu qu'une fille a été attaqué à seulement trois pâtés de son bâtiment la semaine dernière ? et contrairement à toi, elle ne portait probablement pas de bijoux qui valent plus que la voiture de la plupart des gens."

"Mais à côté de tout cela, Tu vie seule par toi même." Dit plus tranquillement Rachel. "Je ne peux même pas imaginer. Nous savons que tu as eu un peu de mal à t'adapter."

"Pourquoi pense tu cela ?" Santana demanda d'une voix forte. Il y avait de la sympathie dans la voix de Rachel, qui l'hérissa immédiatement. Qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard secret encore, comme si ils se demandaient comment lui dire.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, le déclic, dans son esprit. Brittany. Bien sur. Ca devait être Brittany. Tout avait un sens maintenant... Elle avait provoqué tout ça. C'est comme ça qu'ils savaient où elle vivait. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient su qu'elle avait un spectacle ici en premier lieu. Il s'agissait d'une embuscade.

Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise fermant les yeux pendant une seconde, se sentant trahi.

Ils se regardèrent, se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à elle.

"Elle est juste inquiète pour toi." Dit Kurt doucement. "Elle pense que tu as un moment difficile. Et elle se demande si peut-être nous pourrions nous entraider les uns les autres. C'est tout."

Santana inhala lentement. Elle avait été tenté. Il y a quelques secondes, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été un peu tenté. Mais s'il y avait une chose dans le monde, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était la pitié de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout venant de ces deux là. Et maintenant, elle avait toute la motivation qu'elle avait besoin pour leur dire de retourner à leur affaire et de leur faire savoir à quel point il l'avait mal évalué.

"D"accord, mettons les choses au clair ici, Laverne et Shirley." dit-elle. " Là où j'habite ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais même s'il l'était, vous pourriez encore vous ridiculiser, parce que, pour votre information ? Depuis que je suis en ville, ma vie a été fabuleuse. Et donc, oui, peut-être que je ne voulais pas que Brittany le sache. Peut-être que je l'ai fait paraître un peu plus ghetto qu'elle n'est, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je me sens mal pour elle. Je suis ici à vivre comme dans un clip de Jay-Z, et elle est toujours coincé à Loserville avec un glee club qui n'a même plus Mercedes et moi pour le sauver de la médiocrité."

Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent comme si ils s'attendaient à cette réaction, et même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils croyaient un seul mot de tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

"Vous pensez, que juste parce que nous nous trouvons tous ici dans la même ville, nous allons magiquement devenir les meilleurs amis ? parce que je veux dire, le fait est, je vais traîner avec des gens badass ici. Juste quand... dès que je les aurait rencontré." a-t-elle ajouter évasivement, son regard se déplaçant vers le bas pour une seconde. "Et quand cela arrivera, je ne veux pas avoir deux souris trainant dans ma rue avec vos référence sur le théâtre obscur et vos armoire traumatisantes. Sérieusement, Hummel, pourquoi ce foulard à le droit d'exister ?"

"Santana..." dit Rachel.

"Non, non, non, laisse moi finir. J'ai besoin de préciser une chose. Parce que nous trois ? Nous n'allons pas avoir d'autre conversation. Nous n'allons pas traîner ensemble. Et nous n'allons certainement pas devenir des colocataires. Compris ?"

Et si une infime partie d'elle se detestait pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le mal et l'embarras sur leur visages lui a donné un sentiment de puissance qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques secondes, absorbant son discours. Finalement, Rachel à esquissé un sourire amer et dit : "Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu ressent, alors nous n'allons pas te déranger à nouveau" Elle se leva et se retourna pour partir. Puis semblant avoir des doutes, elle a tiré un bout de papier pliée de son sac. "Mais voici l'adresse, juste au cas où tu serais dans le quartier."

"Je ne serai surment pas dans le quartier." lui dit Santana. Mais elle prit le papier.

Kurt la regarda avec résignation. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était désolé pour elle. "Bonne chance, Santana." dit-il du voix sardonique sec. "Si tu ... as besoin de quoi que se soit."

Et puis il sont sortis. Et il y avait une voix au fond d'elle se demandant ce que diable elle faisait, une voix criant _Arrête les_, elle ne la pas fait. Elle resta assise là et les regarda s'éloigner, en essayant de maintenir son expression de supériorité.

Quelque part sur le côté, un homme eu une toux significative, elle regarda autour pour voir le propriétaire du club pointer sa montre. _Génial_. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait retourner sur scéne et chanter. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scéne d'un air las. Maintenant, bien sur, la salle était de nouveau pleine d'étrangers.

Bien que le reste de la nuit était un peu embrouillé, elle avait toujours le sentiment que tout se passait bien. Le public ne semblait pas remarquer que quelque chose la tracassait, au moins. Et le propriétaire semblait assez heureux, car quand elle partit à la fin de la nuit, il avait souri et lui donna ses horaires de travail officiel. Ainsi, au moins une chose dans cette journée n'avait pas été une catastrophe.

Son retour dans le quartier semblait encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude, elle pouvait blâmer Kurt pour lui avoir mit des craintes dans sa tête. Avait-il vraiment besoin de lui parler de la jeune fille qui avait été attaquée ? C'était probablement juste son imagination, mais tout le monde semblait la regarder, regarder ses vêtements coûteux, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et son collier de diamants qu'elle savait devrait cesser de porter, mais a refusé de le faire. A l'intérieure de sa poche, elle gardait une main nerveuse serrant le cadeau d'adieu du Coach Sylvester, une boîte contenant un mélange de gaz poivré, d'acide sulfurique et d'eau de cologne de Will Schuester, garantissant de " _défigurer et donner la nausée en même temps_" à ses potentiels agresseurs.

En toute sécurité à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle avait pensé appeler Brittany, mais changea d'avis et mis le téléphone de côté. D'une part, elle était en colère. Brittany n'avait pas le droit de raconter tout ça à Kurt et Rachel. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Mais plus encore que d'être en colère, Santana avait honte. Elle savait que Britt serai déçu par sa réaction, par la façon dont elle avait ruiné ce qui semblait être pour tout le monde comme la situation idéale. Et elle ne voulait pas faire face à cette déception ce soir.

Ainsi, au lieu de sa, elle s'installa sur le canapé pour commencer sa routine habituelle avant d'aller se coucher, manger un repas surgelé seule et regarder TCM. Contre sa volonté, elle était devenue de plus en plus cinéphile. Mais dans une cruelle ironie, qui semblait être la cerise sur le sundae qu'avait été cette semaine de merde, le film qui passait ce soir était la version original de 1961 de West Side Story. Elle considera de ne pas le regarder, mais l'endroit était trop calme sans le téléviseur. Alors elle s'alongea avec une boule dans la gorge, se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu tellement hâte que le lycée se termine. En ce moment, elle se sentait comme si elle voulait revenir un an en arrière.

Au moment où le film était presque terminé avec le duo de Boy Likes That, la boule dans sa gorges était presque entrain de l'étouffer, et ses yeux la brûlaient de larmes. Elle savait que si elle craquait en ce moment, ce serait une crise émotionnelle épique, le genre de crise qui peut duré pendant des heures, sa nature ne lui avait pas permis de craqué depuis son arrivé ici, il y a quelques semaines. Et elle decida presque de la laisser venir, de laisser aller cette tempête sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisé, car elle ne pouvait pas se sentir pire quand ce moment.

Puis, tout d'un coup, on frappa fort à la porte. Plus un martèlement. Elle sursauta, surprise.

Une voix masculine profonde en plein essor dit : "Ricky ! Tu es là ?"

Elle voulu commencé à crier qu'il n'était pas chez lui, que techniquement il ne vivait même pas ici, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle se retint.

La voix de l'homme à ajouter, "Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tout de suite, l'ami ! Nous devons parler business !"

Son accent lui était étranger, elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait savoir d'où il venait, mais alors les paroles de son cousin à son seul et unique passage à l'appartement lui revint. _Oh merde_. Le gars du Nigeria ?

Se deplaçant aussi discrétement qu'elle le pouvait, elle est allée éteindre la télé, puis le lampadaire. La salle à été immédiatement plongé dans le noir, la seule lumière était les lampadaires qui brillaient à travers la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il penserait que personne n'était à la maison.

Le plan semblait fonctionner quand elle entendit l'un d'eux dire à l'autre, "On dirait qu'il n'est pas ici." Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, parce que les prochaines paroles qu'elle entendit était : "Allez-y défoncer la porte."

Un coup éclata contre la porte. Elle se figea comme un cerf dans des phares, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis un autre coup. Cette fois, elle se força de se déplacer vers une chambre. Et alors que le troisième coup brisa la porte de ses gonds, elle plongea sous le lit, et roula aussi loin contre le mur, comme elle le pouvait.

Elle gisait sur le sol, le frond en sueur, les bourdonnement de son coeur dans ses oreilles étaient si fort qu'elle ne pouvait presque pas entendre si ils étaient à l'intérieure de l'appartement ou pas. Mais ensuite ils ont commencé à tout casser dans l'appartement. Elle pouvait entendre des éclatement de verre, des tiroirs retirés et mis sur le côté, du mobilier renversé. Elle entendit ce qui devait être la télévision s'écraser sur le sol, et le circuit électrique faire "pop". Elle resta immobile comme elle le pouvait, faisait aucun bruit. Il y avait quelque chose derrière son dos, mais elle ne pouvait pas suffisamment bouger pour l'enlever.

De toute évidence ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le salon, ils se sont donc déplacé dans la chambre. _Putain de merde_, pensa-t-elle, sa main se déplaçant automatiquement dans sa poche où se trouvait le spray au poivre, mais elle avait oublié qu'elle avait déjà changer de vêtement. Le plafonnier a été renversé, et il marchaient à travers la pièce, vers le lit. Elle les entendit fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Leurs pieds était si près, qu'elle aurait pu touché leurs chaussures.

_Ne regardez pas sous le lit_, elle pria. _Ne regardez pas sous le lit_. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si cela allait l'empêcher d'être vu. Puis elle sentit quelque chose ramper sur sa cheville, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait être probablement un cafard. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya de la supporter, en utilisant tout la volonté qu'elle possédait pour ne pas tirer sa jambe.

"Il n'y a pas de shit ici." l'un d'eux dit finalement d'une voix déçu. "Il a tout garder sur lui."

"Viens, allons-y." l'autre homme à répondu. "J'ai une idée d'où il pourrait être."

Elle les entendit se retirer vers l'entrer, puis à la porte, dans le couloir et vers la cage d'escalier. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle réspira à peine.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une heure, mais probablement pas plus de cinq minutes, elle sortit de dessous le lit, hésitante, comme si ils avaient fait semblant de partir. Elle était trempée de sueur et couvert de crasse, et avec une grimace, elle sortit ce qui avait creusé dans ses côtes. La télécommande. Bien sur. Bien sur, maintenant elle trouvait cette putain de télécommande.

Elle la garda dans sa main une seconde, à la regarder, puis la jeta si fort contre le mur qu'elle se brisa. L'une des piles heurta sa chaussure.

Elle se leva du sol, et ne tarda pas à emballer ses affaires, ou ce qu'elle pouvait encore trouver dans cet appartement ravagé. Elle rassemble tous ses vêtements, son maquillage, ses produits pour la douche, son iPod, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle a penser laisser ses manuels neufs, mais décida que comme elle les avait payé une fortune, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, même si il y avait peu de chance qu'elle les utilises.

Parce que c'était fini. Elle abandonne. Elle admettait la défaite et allait rentrer à la maison. Rentrer dans l'Ohio, rentrer à Lima, retrouver Brittany. Elle vivrait avec ses parents pour toujours. Elle aurait dix-huit chats et commencerai à collectionner les bouteilles de lait et devenir une de ces lesbiennes qui portent des vêtement excentriques et qui se marmonne des truc à elles-mêmes dans la rue. Elle ne s'en souciait plus. La ville avait gagné.

Sans même prendre le temps de se laver, elle réunit tout ses sacs ensemble et partit sans regarder en arrière. Elle se sentirait plus en sécurité à dormir sur un bac à l'aéroport que de passer une autre nuit dans cet enfer. Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir un vol tout de suite, même si elle devait attendre que son père mette des jours à accepter de payer le billet, elle serait encore mieux là-bas qu'ici.

Elle avait quitté le bâtiment avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'aeroport JFK. Il n'y avait pas d'autre plan dans son esprit. Mais alors... sans jamais tout à fait comprendre comment c'était arrivé ou quand elle avait pris la décision ou quelle étrange, tordu, puissance satirique dans l'univers mais... elle n'avait pas terminé à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait même pas attérit près de l'aeroport.

Au lieu de cela, quelques heures après avoir quitté Washington Heights, elle s'était retrouvée à Brooklyn.

Elle se trouvait debout dans une rue calme, relativement pacifique, ou aussi calme qu'une rue de New York peut être dans une heure tardive en pleine nuit. Elle était là regardant un bâtiment en briques brun patiné, probablement construit au début du 20e siècle et portant l'âge d'une vieille dame en lambeaux, mais encore respectable. Elle monta les marches doucement passa devant un homme qui dormait dans un fauteuil instable dans le couloir en bas (_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_) et jusqu'au quatrième étages. Et puis, contre toute logique qui existait dans le monde, elle se trouva tapant sur la porte de l'appartement marqué 403. Et comme personne ne répondit, elle tapa plus fort.

Et quand tous les deux vinrent ouvrire la porte dans leurs ridicules pyjamas (_Oh mon dieu, leur pyjama sont assorti ?_), elle laissa tombé ses sacs sur le sol et ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler de l'immense faveur qu'elle leur faisait en étant ici avec eux, mais comme après avoir réflechit, elle décida de prendre pitié d'eux et de leurs petites vies misérables.

Ils l'a regardèrent avec confusion, les yeux larmoyants de sommeil, attendant. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Au lieu de cela, son visage se décomposa, ses lèvres tremblaient, et d'une voix plaintive elle gémit, "Je déteste New York."

Ils la regardèrent pendant un bref instant, sans dire un mot, et puis stupéfait... ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'avança et s'éffondra contre eux dans une étreinte maladroite, en espèrant que cela suffise pour un merci sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire les mots. Elle s'accrocha à eux pendant quelques minutes, pleurant toujours, alors ils lui caressèrent le dos et levèrent les yeux pour se regarder.

Puis elle renifla bruyamment, pris une inspiration tremblante, et s'éloigna pour trouver la douche, laissant ses sacs dans le couloir pour qu'ils lui apportent.

Et depuis... elle avait été ici.

Evidemment, dès le début, sa n'avait pas été un arrangement parfait. Dès le premier matin, quand elle est arrivé dans la cuisine en pyjama, sans maquillage, les cheveux en désordre, et ses lunettes, Kurt avait sursauté en état de choc et mumura : "Oh mon dieu. Rachel,qui est ce ?" Alors, quand il est sortit sur le balcon pour lire le journal, elle l'avait enfermé pendant deux heures.

Tous les trois se chamaillaient et rivalisait non-stop, ils se moquaient les uns des autres sans pitié. A partir de ce premier jour, ils se battaient sur tout; allant des décisions pour le dîner, ce qu'ils allaient regarder à la télé, à la façon de mettre correctement le rouleau de papier toilette. (_Rachel : tu est censé le tirer par l'avant. Tout le monde sait ça !_) Ils se sont battus pour le loyer, la facture du câble et les produits de l'épicerie. (_Santana : Je ne vais pas payer pour ton lait et tes légumes dégueulasses, tu sais combien coûte cette merde ?_) Ils se sont battus pour savoir qui avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude, à a qui était le tour de faire la vaisselle et qui était celui qui n'avait pas rabattu le siège des toilettes. (_Kurt : Je suis désolé, Mesdames, mais même si je suis gay, je ne fait toujours pas pipi assis._)

En raison d'un malentendu lié au message téléphonique, il avaient passé toute une journée sans se dire un mot. Cela avait été le moment le plus paisible que l'appartement avait connu. Ils se sont tous demandé si cela allait pouvoir fonctionner. Mais quand Rachel à reçut un chèque de sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire et décida de l'utiliser pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, il n'y avait pas moyen que Kurt et Santana laisse cela se produire sans leur intervention. Après tout, ils allaient devoir être vu en public avec elle. Alors , le silence fut brissé, ils sont allés faire du shopping avec elle et tous les trois on passé l'après-midi a se battre sur ce qu'elle devait acheter.

Et oui, parfois, c'était presque trop à supporter. Il est vrai que, parfois Santana devait cacher les couteaux de cuisine avant d'aller au lit le soir, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'une fois endormi tous les deux essayeraient de la tuer. Il est vrai que, parfois, Kurt se demandait si il ne préfèrait pas aller dans un établissement psychiatrique que de passer encore une nuit de plus avec elle deux. Il est vrai que la porte de la chambre de Rachel avait fini par être un peu fissuré a force de la claqué tant de fois avec un air mélodramatique.

Mais malgrès tout ça, ils ont réussit en quelque sorte à vivre ensemble. Ils formaient des alliances changeantes, parfois c'était Kurt contre les deux jeunes filles. Parfois, c'était Rachel contre les deux gays. Parfois, c'était Santana contre les deux perdants. De cette façon, jamais l'un d'entre eux c'est retrouvé à part pendant plus de quelques heures. En général, aucune régle majortaire régnait plus de quelques minutes.

Et peut-être que la chose la plus surprenante, pour chacun d'eux, c'est que, même au milieu d'un combat, ils trouvaient des petites façons de prendre soin les uns des autres. Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, ils étaient juste eux trois et personne d'autre. Lors de la première visite de Blaine qui s'est terminée en une rupture inattendue, Santana et Rachel ont essayé de remonter le moral de Kurt avec la cuisson de petits gateaux et lui on acheter un abonnement au site porno gay. ("_c'est le meilleur_" Rachel lui avait assuré.) Et quand Santana décida de commander un extra-rare cheeseburger au restaurant du coin qu'ils fréquantaient, et a ensuite passé toute la nuit à vomir, ils étaient resté tous les deux avec elle à lui tenir les cheveux en arrière et la forcer à boire du Pepto Bismol. Lorsque tous les trois on opté pour diverses raisons de rester en ville pour Thanksgiving et que Finn essaya de faire culpabilisé Rachel à ce sujet, Santana l'avait appeler pour lui donner une longue liste détaillée sur les nombreuses façon qu'un mâle humain peut "accidentellement" perdre ses testicules. En fin de compte, il avait trouvé que rester était une excellente idée. Il était même venu pour une visite surprise, à ses propres frais, pour passer les vacances avec eux.

Et quand sa propre relation avec Brittany est devenue confuse, Kurt et Rachel l'on soutenue et encouragé à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Après des semaines de protestation, ils l'avaient traînée dans sa première boîte de nuit lesbienne. Elle avait été surprise de constater sur le chemin du retour que Rachel avait obtenue plus de numéro de téléphone qu'elle. (_Santana : Que va tu même faire de ça ? Rachel: Rien, évidemment, c'est juste agrèable d'être apprécié._) Et quand elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un, ils avaient essayé de leur mieux de l'enraciné dans la relation, même si à la fin elle n'avait pas été en mesure de garder son enthousiasme, mais c'est une tout autre histoire.

Donc dans l'ensemble,malgrès les inconvénients, leur situation de vie était supportable. Et parfois, Santana devait l'admettre, elle était encore plus que supportable.

Comme quand Kurt et Rachel lui ont rendu visite au travail (ils n'avait pas mentit sur le fait que leur école était à seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons) et qu'elle les a invités sur scène pour des duos et un trio occasionnel. Quand ils ont chanté ensemble, ils semblaient connecter. Ou quand ils sentassaient dans le canapé pour s'adonner à leur passion commune pour le trashy reality TV. Parfois ils s'endormaient et se réveillaient avec des membres enchevêtrés comme une portée de chiots. (Lorsque cela arrivait, ils s'extirpaient sans contact visuel et ne parlaient jamais de ça à haute voix.) Ou les moments où ils jouaient au Pictionnary ivre et qu'ils se mettaient à rire si fort sur les compétence horrible de Rachel et sur son indignation face à leur incapacité à comprendre ses dessins, alors les voisins du dessous tapait sur leur plafond avec un balai pour les faire taire.

Et, en particulier, les nuits où ils se trouvaient sur le toit, à boire du vin acheté illégalement pour se sentir sophistiqué, regardant à travers la ville et voir les vives lumières scintillantes de Manhattan. Dans ces moments là, tout était beaucoup plus supportable, Dans ces moment là, on avait l'impression que c'était ce pourquoi ils étaient venus à New York. Que la vie rêvé n'était pas juste à portée de main, mais qu'elle était ici.

Et ce sentiment, plus que tout, c'était ce qu'elle voulait partager avec Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Des bruits de cognement gênant la ramena vers la conscience, Santana essaya de conserver les derniers vestiges de son rêve. Dans ce rêve, Brittany et John s'étaient arrêtés dans une sorte de parc, et il essayait de la convaincre de chanter des chansons de Rihanna sur une table de pique-nique pour lui. _Ce fils de pute_, Santana pensa. _Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas de problème de voiture_.

Mais les coups ont continué, plus fort, brisant son sommeil.

"Va-t-en." gémit-elle.

Au lieu de partir Kurt ouvrit la porte et entra "Le dîner est prêt."

"J'ai pas faim." Elle resta là où elle était, sous ses couvertures. "Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Très bien, fillette, sa suffit, je suis désolé pour toi," dit-il d'un ton plus nette. "Rachel a touché de la viande pour toi. Maintenant, tu va sortir de ce lit, tu vas aller manger, et tu vas y aller comme ça."

Lentement, elle a tiré la couverture, releva sa tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

"Et oui je suis d'accord." dit-il en se tournant pour quitter la pièce. " Ca sonnait wanky."

Avec réticence, elle sortit du lit et le suivit à la cuisine, où elle trouva deux enorme casseroles avec des lasagnes, une pour les végétaliens, une pour les gens normaux. Elle a soigneusement évité la première.

Assit à la table de la cuisine, tous les trois mangeaient sans beaucoup parler. Santana était encore groggy de sa sieste du soir, et Kurt et Rachel semblait perdu dans leur propres mondes.

Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à l'ensemble de la situation de Brittany. "Vous savez, c'est tellement typique. J'aurai du savoir que quelque chose allait mal tourné. Ces joueur de jazz sont tous des catastrophes. J'aurai juste dû lui envoyer un billet d'avion."

"Pff". Kurt semblait amusé par cette idée. "En supposant que tu ne prévoyais pas de flirter avec les employés des compagnis aériennes, comment exactement allait tu t'y prendre pour acheter un billet d'avion ?"

Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant. " Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît laisser tes fantasmes de côté ?"

Ils ont continué à manger dans un silence morne. Même Rachel était maussade. Quelque chose semblait l'embêter. Santana a réalisé qu'elle devrait probablement dire quelque chose sur la nourriture.

"C'est bon." elle a offert. " Sa se mange, n'est ce pas ?"

Rachel força un petit sourire. "Je suis contente que tu aimes." Mais elle est revenue à un air distrait, si bien que ce n'était pas le problème.

"Oh, je sais ce qui se passe ici." déclara Santana, après quelques secondes de plus, curieuse elle dit : " Quelqu'un pense à son chevalier plein de lard."

Maintenant Rachel ferma les yeux une seconde, irrité, ce qui conduisit Santana à croire qu'elle avait vu juste. "Mm-hm." Elle hocha la tête. "Je peux toujours le dire quand tu as se regard lointain que tu fantasme sur ces tremblantes, artificielles et gélatineuse tétines."

"santana, je suis en train de manger." plaida Kurt.

" Le mordillant avec tes dents", poursuivit-elle, l'ignorant. "Et les malaxant doucement avec tes doigts pour vérifier chaque morceaux..."

"Très bein." Kurt laissa tomber sa fourchette avec fracas, puis se leva et quitta la pièce dans un accès de colère. Elle le regarda partir, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. On pouvait s'y attendre, elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers Rachel. "Ecoute, je comprend. Tu es jalouse. C'est logique. Brittany vient à New York, probablement pour rester, et tout ce que fait Finn c'est jouer à la baballe dans ce trou paumé. Sa craint pour toi."

"Tu sais, pour ton information, Santana, Texas A&M est une bonne école." dit-elle séchement. "Elle est beaucoup mieux que celle où tu vas."

Comme elle n'avait aucun moyen pour contester cette déclaration, Santana roula des yeux et l'ignora.

Rachel a continué. "Mais si tu veux savoir la vérité, je ne pensais pas du tout à Finn. Je pensais..." Elle s'arrêta brusquement. "Tu sais quoi, oublie. J'ai eu assez de ton esprit acide pour aujourd'hui." En disant cela, elle se leva de table et porta les couverts de kurt et les siens dans l'évier, qu'elle commença à remplir d'eau.

"D'accord, très bien." dit-elle, comme si elle était entrain de négocier. "Je te promets que je me moquerait de toi qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête. Pas à haute voix."

Mais elle n'eût qu'un silence glacial en réponse. Elle se leva et amena sa propre assiette dans l'évier. Elle sa pencha sur le comptoir et examina le profil de Rachel qui était entrain de gratter les plaques dans le ramassage des ordures, essayant de mesurer à quel point elle était triste. " Allez, explique." supplia-t-elle. "Je m'ennuie." dit-elle sur un ton patelin, elle ajouta : "Je sais que t'en a envie."

Et maintenant, elle pouvait voir sur l'expression adoucie de son visage qu'elle allait craquer. _Succès_.

Précédant sa confession avec un soupir, Rachel dit : "Très bien. Mais ça va te sembler ridicule."

"Et bien , quand l'as tu jamais été ?"

Elle mis le bouchon dans l'évier et mis du savon, attendant qu'il se remplisse d'eau. Elle ne se retourna pas, pour établir aucun contact visuel. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, une pièce allumé de l'autre côté de la rue. "Je pensais à nous." Après un coup d'oeil que le côté elle remarqua le visage légèrement alarmé de Santana, elle a rapidement précisé, "A propos de nous trois. Je suppose que je pensais juste à comment les choses allaient être différentes. Lorsque Brittany sera là."

Confuse, parce qu'elle ne c'était pas du tout attendu à ça, Santana dit : "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Rachel haussa les épaules. "Je t'ai dit que c'était idiot. Mais il faut admettre que nous avons une certaine dynamique qui fonctionne pour nous. Passer de trois à quatre personnes va être un ajustement Pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser. Peut -être que c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié les fleurs."

"Crains-tu qu'on sera trop encombré ? Parce que je suis sur que tes affiches de spectacle de Broadway prennent plus de place que Brittany."

"Ce n'est pas l'éspace." Trempant les couverts dans l'eau savonneuse, elle ajouta, "Je pense que c'est juste... Je sais que cela semble stupide, mais je suis la seule autre fille ici. Evidemment, il faut reconnaître que quatre-vingt pour cent du temps tu es une personne horrible, mais... il y a c'est dix autre pour cent. Je veux dire, où nous nous amusons, n'est ce pas ?" Elle semblait si sur de la potentiel réponse à cette question que sa en était un peu triste.

"Et bien, oui, je suppose." Dit Santana à contrecoeur, gêné d'avoir été forcé de l'admettre. Puis tout d'un coup elle compris ce qui se passait. _Elle a peur d'être laissé de côté._ Et maintenant, elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais la vérité est qu'elle avait été si heureuse de l'arrivée iminente de Brittany, qu'elle n'avait pas pensée une seconde de la façon dont les autres allait en être affectés. "Je ne sais même pas avec certitude si elle va rester ou pas. Il y a une très forte probabilité qu'elle deteste être ici." Elle se sentait malade de dire ça, parce que c'était sa pire crainte, mais elle savait que c'était vrai. "Et même si elle reste, les choses ne changeront pas tant que ça."

"Elles changerons, cependant. C'est inévitable. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'était la même choses quand Finn était là pour Thanksgiving. Je voulais être avec lui tout le temps." Elle avait l'air un peu mélancolique à ce sujet. "Je me souvenais à peine que toi et kurt existié. Ecoute, je ne suis pas naïve." poursuivi-t-elle, frottant les assiettes en même temps. "Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons créé cette petite famille dysfonctionnelle étrange pour commencer, était parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait être avec la personne que nous voulions être. Mais... Maintenant tu peux." Elle regarda Santana. "Et je suis heureuse pour toi. Vraiment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu nostalgique. C'est comme si une époque touchait à sa fin."

Santana baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise comme toujours en présence des émotions de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait été dupé dans cette conversation, oubliant momentanément que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle parle. "Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde partait quelque part.", lui dit-elle. "Nous allons encore tous nous voir tous les jours. Que nous le voulions ou non."

"Je le sais." Rachel alluma l'eau à nouveau, rinça les assiettes et les couverts. "Mais tu ne peux pas nier... Que se ne sera pas tout à fait pareil."

"Pas exactement pareil.", concéda-t-elle, ajoutant dans sa tête, _et c'est probablement une bonne chose._ Le fait est, que de vivre si près d'une autre fille, une fille, qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à toucher, l'avais rendu parfois confuse, pour ainsi dire. Elle avait eu quelques pensées inappropriées. Elle avait fait des rêves déconcertants. Il y avait eu quelques moments étranges, un moment très bizarre en particulier qu'elle n'allait certainement pas repenser en ce moment. L'arrivée de Brittany ne pouvait pas arriver au meilleur moment. Mais apparemment, Rachel n'était pas au courant de tout cela. Ou si elle l'était, alors sa nostalgie était vraiment tordu.

Maintenant Rachel regarda sur le côté, et se rendant compte qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur elle depuis un peu trop longtemps, Santana jeta son regard loin. "D'accord, donc..." dit-elle après réflexion, comme si elle allait faire une offre. "Je te promets que quand tu viendras me voir au travail, tu aura toujours le premier duo. Même si Brittany est là. Je te laisserais même choisir les chansons."

Mettant tous les couvert dans le bac de séchage, Rachel ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la regarder avec plaisir, en dépit d'elle même. "Je dois admettre, que sa me fait me sentir un peu mieux."

Santana hocha la tête, amusé. "J'ai pensé qu'il le ferait." Elles se sourirent pendant une seconde, l'expression de Rachel semblait dire _Tu me connais trop bien_.

"Et bien sur, nous aurons toujours Real Housewives." ajouta Santana. "Britt déteste regarder ce genre de choses. Elle dit que son âme se sent sale, peut importe ce que cela signifie."

Rachel semblait trouver ça drôle, mais pas surprenant. En regardant par la fenêtre, pendant quelques minutes, prenant une inspiration et expiration, elle dit. "Merci."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour avoir gardé la moquerie à l'intérieur de ta tête. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile."

Santana considéra de lui dire qu'elle ne c'était effectivement pas moquer d'elle, même à l'intérieure de sa tête, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. C'était comme le garçon qui criait au loup. Elle n'avait pas de crédibilité.

Rachel vida l'eau et rinça l'évier, et maintenant que le travail avait été bien fait, Santana ne pu résister de lui dire : "C'était à mon tout de faire la vaisselle, tu sais."

"Je sais." dit Rachel. "Mais je viens de m'en rendre compte... ça à été une longue journée." Elle éssuya le bord de l'évier, puis accrocha le torchon à la poignée sur la porte du four, quitta la pièce, comme pour lui épargner l'agonie d'avoir à lui dire une sorte de réponse non sarcastique à une telle remarque sincère.

Toujours appuyé contre le comptoir, Santana la regarda partir. Elle est restée là pendant quelques minutes,perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était un de ces moments qui lui rappelai qu'elle n'avait jamais été proche avant de quiconque en dehors de Brittany. Tout était beaucoup moins compliqué. Solitaire, peut-être, mais un million de fois plus simple.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. Santana tentait d'étudier pour un test de biologie, qu'elle allait avoir dans quelques jours, mais c'étair sans espoir, comme elle l'avait prévus. Elle ne pouvait pas garder son esprit concentré. Le semestre dernièr, elle avait été surprise par ses bonnes notes. (Elle pouvait dire que ses parents l'avaient été aussi, mais son père lui avait dit clairement que son école devait avoir des exigences académique extrêmement basse.) Mais ce semestre, qui avait commencé que depuis une semaine, elle avait pris du retard dans les devoirs et était distraite en classe. Il était trop difficile de se concentrer quand elle savait que Brittany serait bientôt là.

Mais, elle essaya de se convaincre, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'importance. Son père avait raison, de toute façon. C'était juste une université communautaire. Quelle différence il y avait-il si elle avait des A ou si elle allait à peine en cour ?

Alors, elle abandonna les livres sur son lit et erra dans le salon. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé; Rachel sous la lampe, entrain de noté ce qui ressemblait à des partitions, et Kurt absorbés par la télé. Elle se glissa entre eux, et se rendit compte maintenant pour la première fois qu'ils allaient devoir obtenir un peu plus de meuble. Le canapé était à peine assez grand pour trois personnes, alors pour quatre.

"Ughh." gémit-elle, remarquant que la télé était sur la chaine Turner Classic Movies, un vieux film en noir et blanc ennuyeux. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas échapper à cette merde. Pour montrer son dégoût, elle prit une attitude passive-agressive. " Je suppose que personne ne se soucie que cette chaîne est personnellement traumatisante pour moi. Tout ces souvenirs."

Mais Kurt n'était pas impressionné. "Santana, il faut s'en remettre. Tu as vécu là bas que pendant trois semaines."

"Trois semaines d'enfer absolu." dit-elle. "Je vous ai dit pour le cafard sur ma jambe ?"

"Oui." dirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Très bien." dit-elle en croisant les bras. "J'espère juste que si je fais des cauchemars ce soir, mes cris ne vous dérangeront pas."

"S'il te plaît, tu pense qu'il faudrait crier pour me réveiller ?" Kurt marmonna. "Le mur est si mince que je peux dire sur quel réglage est ton vibromasseur."

Elle sursauta et le regarda dans l'indignation, la bouche ouverte, momentanément sans voix.

"Très bien, stop." dit Rachel, dans une tentative tardive de maintenir la paix. "Je sais !" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix claire, comme ménageant des enfants en bas âge. "Jouons à How Many Gays ?"

Elle faisait allusion à leur propre jeu spécialement inventé dans lequel ils essayaient de voir combien de gay et lesbiennes était dans le placard et si ils pouvaient les repérer dans les vieux film et émission de télévision. Le record actuel était de neuf, dans un épisode vieux de 1955 de I Love Lucy. ("Est-ce que Desi Arnaz croit que tout les gens son hétéro ?" Kurt avait demandé dans la crainite.)

Cette fois le stratagème de Rachel avait marché, et le calme était temporairement revenu. Les seuls sons émis depuis le canapé était des commentaires occasionnels comme : "Le barmann certainement." et "Lui ? Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Entre le troisième et le quatrième gay, Santana pouvait sentir ses yeux de plus en plus lourd. Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Entre le quatrième et cinquième gay, Rachel mis sa partition de côté et éteignit la lampe, posa sa joue sur le bras du canapé. Entre le cinquième et sixième gay la tête de Kurt se renversa en arrière et la télécommance glissa de sa main. Pour le septième gay, ils étaient tous endormis. Pas de record ce soir.

Après quelques heures paisibles, santana à pris conscience d'un bruit envahissant. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, c'était un son irritant de quelqu'un tapant. _Tu es entrain de me faire marcher._ Elle essaya de l'ignorer, en espérant qu'il s'en aille, mais il semblait devenir plus fort.

"Allo ?" Rachel dit d'une voix groggy à côté d'elle.

"C'est la porte, génie, pas le téléphone." murmura Santana sans ouvrir les yeux. "Lève-toi."

"Fait-le" lui répondit-elle, ses mots étouffés par le sommeil.

"Kurt est sur mes jambes."

Avec un soupir, Rachel se leva du canapé. Quand elle le fit, l'oreiller de Santana disparu, donc il était apparemment une partit de son corps. Elle s'étendit à l'endroit chaud maintenant vacant, en essayant de se rendormir.

"Rhonda, tu vis de l'autre côté du couloir !" Rachel dit d'une voix condescendante, qu'elle dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. "Rappel- toi ? nous avons déjà parlé de ça !"

La porte enfin ouverte, rachel dit avec surprise, "Oh !"

"Salut. Désolé d'arriver si tard. Il s'avère que la voiture avait juste besoin d'essence... John n'est pas aussi intelligent que je pensais qu'il l'était."

Les yeux de Santana s'ouvrirent, et elle était soudainement éveillé. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix même si elle parlait une langue différente, même si le son était déformé par la distance ou la maladie ou l'émotion ou seulement les talkies-walkies bon marché avec lesquel elles jouaient étant enfants. C'était la seule voix dans le monde, qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

"Non, c'est bon." dit Rachel. " Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir."

Santana tira ses jambes de dessous Kurt encore endormi si vite qu'elle le largua par inadvertance sur le sol. Puis dans sa hâte de se déplacer elle marcha sur son bras. "Ah !" Cria-t-il.

Elle atteingna la porte du salon et pu confirmer avec ses yeux ce que son coeur savait déjà. Brittany se détacha juste d'une brève étreinte. "Hm." dit-elle d'une manière contemplative, les yeux fixés sur Rachel. " Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi."

"Ma frange à poussé." suggéra Rachel, cherchant clairement un compliment.

Santana commença à avancer, mais pour une quelconque raison, elle s'arrêta et continua de rester en arrière.

"Non ce n'est pas ça." déclara Brittany, ses yeux plissés de concentration. "Je suis sur que tu es plus petite." Elle posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête, comme pour la mesurer, et dit fermement : "Oui, tu es certainement plus petite que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu."

Rachel la regarda troublée par cette déclaration, et comme si elle voulait lui poser une question, mais avant qu'elle puisse en avoir la chance, Brittany s'était tourné vers Kurt. Remarquant l'hésitation de Santana, il s'était lui même mis en avant et se plaça devant elle pour lui donner quelques secondes de plus pour se préparer.

"Brittany" dit-il avec un sourir et un pas en avant pour un câlin. "Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure."

"Salut." Elle l'embrassa, puis quand elle recula dit : "Kurt, avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je veux juste que tu sache que si tu décide de te présenté entant que maire de New York, je veux bien reprendre ta campagne. Je deviens doué en politique."

"Oh ?" Ses sourcils ont augmenté.

Elle hocha la tête. "Mon deuxième mandat en tant que délégué de classe des séniors était rempli de scandale financier l'un après l'autre. Sans compter la campagne de dénigrement du club d'échecs pour prouver que je ne suis pas une citoyenne. Je veux dire, combien de fois dois-je montrer mon certificat de naissance ?"

"Et bien..." Avec un petit rire forcé, il la ménagea. "Je n'avais pas envisagé de me présenter comme maire, mais... c'est quelque chose à garder à l'esprit." il donna un regard à Rachel qui semblait dire _Ouai, elle est toujours aussi folle_.

"Bien." dit Brittany. "Parce que je pense que tu serais génial."

Enfin, elle tourna son attention vers Santana comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer, comme si elle n'était pas au courant de sa présence tout ce temps.

Elles était là l'une en face de l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Dans ce bref intervalle, Santana l'examina dans les moindres détails, les cheveux plus long, avec un foulard et un chapeau, la façon dont ses joues étaient roses à cause du froid, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient encore. Mais aussi le fait que son regard semblait, en quelque sorte... comme si les six derniers mois l'avait changé de façon subtile, l'avait ramené un peu plus sur terre.

D'une voix si douce, presque inaudible, Brittany dit, "Salut".

Santana essaya de répondre, mais ne pu pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança dans ses bras, et pendant un minute, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour presser son visage dans son cou, dans la laine chaude de son écharpe, inhalant l'odeur de "la maison", un parfum qui n'avait rien avoir avec Lima, mais qui était juste Brittany, dans tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elle respira et sentit sa gorge près de l'émotion.

Consciente que Kurt et Rachel heureux pour elle, se serraient l'un l'autre, en tamponnant leur yeux et ce comportant comme deux crétins. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas être dérangé par eux en ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration sentant que Brittany relachait leur étreinte. Elle recula un peu, en chuchotant : "Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment ici."

"Je sais." répondit Brittany, de la même voix calme, comme si elles étaient les deux seules personnes dans la pièce. Elle se sourirent, et Brittany se mordit la lèvre, presque timidement. Puis, tout à coup pensant à quelque chose, elle se pencha et récupéra un bouquet de tulipe enveloppé dans du plastique, écrasé collé sur un de ses sacs de voyage. "J'ai acheté ça pour toi cet après-midi quand je pensais que nous étions presque arrivés." Elle les tendit à Santana, penaud. "Je pense que je l'ai est tuer."

"Non, elles sont parfaites." Elle les prit et les porta à son nez, essayant de cacher le sourire abruti qu'elle pouvait sentir sur son visage. "Je suis sur qu'elles vont s'en remettre."

Même si ses propres plans pour avoir des fleurs avaient échoué, elles avaient fini par être ici de tout façon. Comme c'était censé être. Elle pu apprécier le symbole romantique de ce geste, le genre qui n'a même pas besoin de mots. Mais bien sur, il y avait une personne présente qui ne pouvait pas laisser passer une situation sans un mot.

"Oh, des fleurs !" Rachel dit, s'agrippant au coude de Brittany et s'insérant dans la conversation, brisant leur attention sur l'autre. "Tu sais, c'est une drôle d'histoire..."

"Non, ce n'est pas." Santana la coupa, secouant la tête vers elle. Elle lui lança un regard qui disait clairement _Tait-toi, Rachel_ et lui tendit le vase. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'occuper de les mettres dans l'eau ?"

Le regard contrarié d'avoir perdu la chance d'être le centre de l'attention, Rachel donna une "Bien." offensé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elles se sourirent de nouveau, avec un peu moins d'intensité. Le sort avait été brisée.

Avec Rachel hors de la salle, Kurt semblait mal à l'aise. Comme si il essayait de touver quelque chose à faire avec lui même, il joignit ses mains et s'écria : "Le canapé-lit !" Et retourna dans le salon pour commencer à tirer les coussins du canapé. "Tu dois être fatigué."

"Oui, un peu." Brittany pris ses sacs et les porta dans l'entrée. Trop tard, Santana réalisa qu'elle aurait dû en prendre un. "Je me suis levé à trois heures du matin hier, parce que John a dit qu'il voulait partir tôt. Mais en faite il voulait dire huit heures."

"Avant que j'oublie, le gars dans le fauteuil dans le couloir en bas ? Il m'a appelé Ruby, et... il a dit que je lui devait de l'argent."

"Ouai, c'est juste Pete." lui dit Santana. "Il vit au rez de chaussée, mais il aime laisser sa chaise dans le couloir pour pouvoir voir les gens aller et venir. Il pense que tout le monde dans l'immeuble est une personne morte de son passé."

"Je suis un professeur de troisième, ." Kurt l'informa, poussant la table basse en arrière pour faire de la place pour le lit. "Et je ne suis pas de tout sur, mais je pense que j'ai dû l'avoir agressé."

"Aïe." sympathisa Brittany.

Santana ajouta d'une voix rapide, sans aucun contact visuel, "Et Rachel et moi sommes ses tantes lesbiennes qui sont mortes dans les années soixante."

"Olive et Greta." Founis Rachel d'une voix de déchiqueteuse, revenant dans la salle maintenant que le vase était rempli de fleurs. Elle le mit au milieu de la table basse et se redressa, ajoutant : "Je ne pensait pas, mais nous sommes étonnamment un beau couple."

L'expression de Brittany avec ce peu d'information était illisible. "Okay." dit-elle lentement.

"C'est seulement pendant cinq minutes par jour, c'est pas une grosse affaire." Santana dit, embarrassé. "Pete est fou. Tu as juste besoin de prendre ça avec humour." Elle n'avait pas pensé à la façon bizarre dont tout cela sonnait pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude. Elle voulu soudainement plus rien au monde sauf que Kurt et Rachel quitte cette putain de pièce.

"Votre chambre, my lady." Kurt déclara d'une manière galante en montrant le lit pliant. Santana grinça des dents. Pourquoi agissait-il de façon étrange ? Ou était-il toujours comme ça, et elle avait tout simplement cessé de le remarquer ? Il frotta le matelat d'une manière agitée. "Ce sont juste des miettes de chips, et non pas des crottes de souris." Il se pencha, regardant de plus près. "En fait, celle-ci pourrait en être une. Santana je pense qui tu as peut-être mis les draps un peu trop tôt."

"Je vais les changer." dit-elle, en lui donnant un regard pointu. _S'il te plaît pars loin._

D'une voix inquiète, Rachel dit : "Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre drap."

_Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, il ne vont donc jamais partir._ Elle pouvait sentir une diatribe venir, comme une tornade sur un building.

"Les gars, c'est bon." déclara Brittany de manière douce. "Ma mère m'a fait apporter un sac de couchage. C'est comme un préservatif pour le corps. Donc , je suis ok."

"Oh Brittany" déclara Rachel avec un sourire pexplexe. "Tu n'as pas du tout changé."

Et puisque que clairement aucun d'entre eux n'allait s'en aller, Santana se racla la gorge d'une manière significative. "Hum."

Enfin Kurt semblait comprendre. "Vous-avez vu l'heure !"

"Oui, il est vraiment très tard." accepta Rachel, en insistant sur cette déclaration avec un très fort, très faux bâillement.

"Et bien, nous devrions probablement... vous laisser seules les enfants." Kurt eut un petit rire théâtral.

"Dormez bien." ajouta Rachel avec un clin d'oeil exagérée. Puis Kurt la tira par le bras, tous les deux souriant à un public invisible comme s'ils sortaient d'une scène de pièce de théâtre.

"Bonne nuit." déclara Brittany. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, l'expression douteuse sur son visage, l'air de dire _Oh oui, Maintenant,je me souviens comment ils sont_.

"Désolé." Santana grimaça, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde quand elles ont enfin été seules. "Je suis tellement habitué à leur idiotie chronique que je suis probablement insensible à ça maintenant. Mais je te promets que nous allons nous débarrasser d'eux demain."

"Cool." Brittany sourit. "Mais... je suis contente de t'avoir insité à vivre ici. Même si ce qu'ils viennent de faire me rappel les marionnettes effrayantes de la bible du catéchisme."

"Tu ne m'as pas insité à vivre ici." Insista-t-elle, en essayant de préserver un peu de son autonomie. Mais elles se sont regardées amuser et Santana roula des yeux comme pour dire, _d'accord, nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai_.

Britanny se dirigea vers le canapé-lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Elle ôta son foulard et son chapeau, envoyant des mèches de cheveux voler dans les airs. Puis débouttona son manteau et le mit de côté. Santana réalisa qu'elle aurait déjà dut lui offrir de le prendre, et le suspendre pour elle. Il y avait trop de chose à retenir à faire en tant qu'hôtesse. Elle était sur que ce ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'elle allait oublier de faire.

"Alors, heu..." dit-elle, toujours debout. Elle serra ses mains nerveusement, puis les déplaça dans un geste. "Je pourrai te faire faire le grand tour, mais à part la cuisine, c'est à peu près tout. La salle de bain est la première porte dans le couloir, à droite. Oh et il ya un balcon. Mais à part si tu aime te geler les fesses c'est assez inutile à ce moment de l'année."

Brittany regarda autour d'elle, "Il est plus petit que ce que je pensais."

Et même si il n'y avait pas de jugement implicite dans ces mots, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sur la défensive, ce qui était stupide, elle le savait. Il était petit, il n'y avait pas moyen de nier cela. Mais en dépit de la taille, elle était un peu fière de cet appartement. Chaque objet représentait une bataille gagnée ou perdu, pour chaque objets, plantes et lampes, il y avait eu des compromis, des pots de vin et des menaces direct. Rien de vraiment méchant, et pourtant, tout était arrangé de manière à le rendre plus grand.

"Ouai, je sais." dit-elle. "Mais on s'y habitue. Et en fait, pour le prix, il pourrait être pire. Nous avons eu de la chance. Ou alors ils ont eu de la chance."

"J'aime." ajouta Brittany. "Il semble un peu toujours dingue que vous viviez tous ensemble ici." Sa voix dériva vers le haut comme si c'était une question. "C'est comme... une soirée pyjama sans les parents."

"C'est vrai." Elle accepta, N'était-ce pas la définition de la vie adulte en général ? Une soirée pyjama où les mamans ne sont jamais venu vous chercher. Elle fit quelques pas vers la cuisine. "Alors, veux-tu manger ? Rachel à fait une casserole..."

"Je vais bien." Elle serra les lèvres, le regard timide. "Santana. Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir ? Tu me fais touner la tête."

Elle hésita, puis haussa légèrement les épaules et dit : "Ouai. Désolé." C'était juste qu'elle n'était pas confiante. Maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, elle se sentait comme si elle avait besoin d'être sur ses gardes à chaque seconde, de maintenir sa part du marché qu'elles avaient convenue, celui qui les obligeait à se comporter avec maturité et d'aller lentement. Sans parler, elle se sentait maladroite d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec Brittany. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elles avaient été loin l'une de l'autre trop longtemps.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pliant à côté d'elle, mais pas trop près, elle dit : "Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment ici." Puis elle réalisa, "Je l'ai déjà dit, n'est ce pas ?"

Brittany sourit, rayonnante, calme. Elle semblait trouver sa nervosité mignonne. Avec une touche de douceur, elle tendit la main et caressa de haut en bas la tête de Santana. "Tes cheveux." dit-elle amusée.

"Mon dieu." Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'elle avait été entrain de dormir sur le canapé les dernières heures. Elle leva sa main et essaya des les lisser. "Je dois ressembler comme si je venait de faire une vidéo de Van Halen."

"Tu es très belle."

Comme d'habitude, les mots de Brittany avaient été prononcés avec calme, et une sincérité simple ce qui ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de la croire.

Elles se turent et juste se regardèrent l'une l'autre, Santana savait qu'il devait être juste son imagination, mais pensait qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de le peau de Brittany, même malgrès les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. C'était comme si il y avait une connection entre leurs corps. Elle sentit une puissante envie de se pencher vers elle, qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour s'empêcher de le faire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Brittany semblait tout d'un coup se forcer à détourner le regard. Elle la regarda comme si elle souffrait de vertiges.

Santana la regardait, inquiète. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. "Je suis juste fatigué et... J'ai eu un peu le mal de mer plus tôt, pendant le trajet."

Confuse, Santana demanda : "Tu étais sur un bateau ?"

"Je n'était pas. Je pense juste que ça sonne mieux que mal de voiture. C'est plus sophistiqué, tu vois ?"

"Certainement." elle accepta avec un sourire, et son coeur lui donna de petit coup,parce que mon Dieu, ces observations étranges lui avaient manqué. Puis réalisant que Brittany avait à deux reprise fait remarqué qu'elle était fatiguée, elle se leva et dit : "Bon, heu... Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Nous aurons beaucoup de temps demain pour nous rattraper, surtout après nous être débarrasser de Phil et Lil."

"Ca sonne bien. Nous pourrons ouvrir nos cadeaux de Noël aussi."

"Oh oui c'est vrai. Noël." _Merde._ Elle avait oublié ça. Merci à ses parents arrivé en ville juste avant les vacances d'hiver avec une annonce "surprise", ils avaient réservé une croisière dans les Caraïbes, elle se sentait comme si elle avait un peu zappé Noël cette année. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était rentrer à la maison à Lima pour voir Brittany, mais elle avait passé les vacances au bord d'une piscine à lire Vogue pendant que son père dormait à cause d'une gueule de bois au mojito et que sa mère flirtait avec les matelots philippins.

" Tu es sur que tu n'as besoin de rien ?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, se sentant comme si elle devait faire quelques chose de plus. Comme si elle oubliait de faire quelque chose.

"Je vais bien, vraiment." Brittany lui lança un regard rassurant.

"Très bien. Et bien... bonne nuit." Santana commença à quitter la pièce, mais c'était trop bizarre de partir juste comme ça. Alors elle se pencha vers elle, avec l'intention de lui donner un baiser chaste comme elle avait vu se donner des soeurs célibataires dans les films de Jane Austen. Mais grâce à l'air sec, la seconde où leur peau sont entrés en contact, il y eu un petit bruit d'électricité statique. Elles ont toutes les deux sursauté, surprise, et rirent un peu. Santana leva sa main à l'endroit ou sa joue l'avait piqué, embarrassé. Apparemment, l'univers essayait de lui donner un signe d'avertissement. "Désolé."

"C'est bon." déclara Brittany. "J'aime bien quand ça arrive."

"Je te verrai dans la matinée." dit-elle, se forçant à quitter la salle. Mais à la porte, elle ne put résister à un dernier regard. Puis retourna son regard loin et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle poussa ses manuels du lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle se mit sur le dos, rigide, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit en mesure de trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Ses émotions étaient des spames de désirs contradictoires, et elle ne pouvait pas oublié la sensation qu'elle avait oublier de faire quelque chose d'important. Ou qu'elle avait oublié de dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, et pour une quelconque raison, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la façon dont cela aurait dû se passer. Si c'était ça être adulte, alors elle ne voulait rien avoir avec ça.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet mainetant. Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre demain. Elle se força à fermer les yeux et prendre des respirations profondes, essayant de se détendre.

Mais, même à travers ses paupières closes, après une dizaine de minutes elle vit une lumière soudaine traverser sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que la porte était entrouverte, juste une fissure. Puis est venu Brittany et elle la referma, replongeant la pièce dans l'obsurité.

Santana se redressa, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. "Est-ce que tout... ?"

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, ses paroles fut coupées par un baiser si puissant qu'il la rejeta en arrière. Même à travers sa grande surprise, et sans hésitation, elle rendit le baiser comme si sa vie en dépendant. _Oh, Okay. C'est ce que nous avons oublié de faire._ Elle se cala sur l'oreiller, et Brittany suivi, grimpant au-dessus d'elle, sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres. Un baiser fondu dans un autre et semblant durer éternellement comme si elles ré-apprenaient tous les détails de l'autre, comme si ce baiser pouvait combler les six derniers mois.

Sans rompre la foulée, Brittany se recula légèrement, puis chuta pour plus de baisers sur son visage, sur ses paupières, ses joues, son front, voracement, comme si elle était déterminé à couvrir chaque centimètre carré. Puis elle commença à tracer un chemin vers le bas, le long de son cou. santana sentit son t-shirt tiré vers le haut et sur sa tête, sentant toute la chaleur de son corps quand Brittany arriva sur ses seins et à ensuite continué le long de son ventre. Ses mouvement étaient rapide et déterminé, mais pas frénétique. Elle avait un sentiment que le monde était à elle, mais aussi un sentiment qu'elle avait attendu depuis trop longtemps déjà.

_Oh mon Dieu_, Santana pensait, sentant des chatouilles de souffle chaud vers sa ceinture, juste en dessous de son nombril. Quelque part loin dans le font de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement arrêter ça. Au lieu de cela, elle leva ses hanches pour que Brittany puisse facilement retirer son pantalon de survêtement et ses sous-vêtement dans un mouvement gracieux. Ses baisers repris là ou elle les avaient arrêter, et continua plus bas, les genoux de Santana se séparèrent, pendant une fraction de seconde elle fut reconnaissante d'avoir utilisé sa cire, après cette pensée rationnel, son esprit s'envola et devint rien d'autre qu'une masse se tordant de sensation. _Putain, d'enfer de merde_. Comment était-il possible qu'elle est oublié cette sensation ?

Sa tête inclinée sur l'oreiller, elle perdit toute notion du temps. La chaleur de la bouche de Brittany était brûlante dans l'air frais de la pièce, et ses hanches semblaient se déplacer contre sa volonté. Sa réspiration devenait de plus en plus en lambeaux, même si elle pris conscience de la nécessité d'essayer de rester calme. Elle pouvait sentir des début de secousse alors qu'elle approchait du bord, et quand son dos se arqua et se poussa enfin contre Brittany, elle donna un gémissement sourd, les dents serrées, puis pressa son bras contre sa bouche, se mordant pour s'empêcher de crier.

Tremblante, elle sentit vaguement les baiser de Brittany remontant le long de son ventre. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa pointrine, la tête appuyée contre son coeur, laissant son poids chaud s'installer au-dessus d'elle. Couché tranquillement, elle attendit que la respirassion frémissante de Santana revienne à la normale, et que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse.

Santana passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Brittany, s'emmêlant et se coinçant. ce mouvement familier lui provoqua une vague sensation de possessivité, une vague qui se mélangea avec tant d'amour et de douceur, mais aussi tant d'incertitude, qu'elle se sentit étourdi. Ses oreilles sonnaient un peu. Mais en son sens quelques chose avait été laissé de côté, les non-dit, s'était évaporé. Maintenannt tout semblait juste. Parfait, même. exactement comme c'était censé être entre elles.

En même temps, cependant, elle se rendit compte que leur accord pour aller lentement, avait été détruit. _Voilà pour cette brillante idée_.

Brittany semblait lire dans son esprit. "Oups." dit-elle, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement comme cela s'était passé. Comme si elle avait voulu aller à la salle de bain, et qu'après tout, elle était arrivé ici et était tombé par terre, la tête entre les jambes de Santana.

Incapable de se retenir, santana se mit à rire, le rire menaçait de se transformer en hystérie dans son état actuel. Elle pressa son visage contre le haut de la tête de Brittany dans le but de l'étouffer, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Quand elle put enfin parler, elle mumura à son encontre, "Comment as-tu même su qu'elle chambre était la mienne ?"

" Je ne le savais pas." murmura-t-elle en retour. Elle leva la tête et donna un autre baiser au creux du cou de Santana, puis ajouta : "Mais elle ressemblait à une chambre de fille. Et j'ai pensé que Rachel m'aurait probablement arrêté maintenant."

Santana rit encore, et puis ce rire c'est transformer en un cri muet quand Brittany tout d'un coup, utilisa sa force pour la faire rouler au-dessus de son propre corps, de sorte que leur positions était inversée, un signal qui signifiait _A ton tour_. Elles se sourirent dans l'obscurité. Sans perdre de temps elle tira le chandail de brittany et a immédiatement commencé à l'embrasser vers le bas. T'en pis pour la maturité. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, même si ça l'était elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

De l'autre côté du mur, le pauvre Kurt était avec un oreiller serré contre ses oreilles et une expression traumatisé sur son visage, priant pour que le sommeil vienne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Lima - Juin_

Le soleil brillait au loin alors que le jour commençait à disparaitre, le ciel à l'est était ombragé de rose et de bleu, le crépuscule était entrain de tombé. Ce soir-là quelques jours seulement après le solstice d'été, Santana était assise sur les gradins de McKinley, en regardant le terrain. Elle inspira l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, puis vérifia de nouveau son téléphone. Essayant de rester patiente, elle s'étendit sur le banc en métal, qui était encore chaud de la chaleur de l'après-midi. Des voix lointaines provenant du stationnement de l'écolé se sont répandues, où les derniers participants de la cérémonie spéciale des Cheerios était encore là ce soir.

Elle ferma les yeux essayant de profiter de la tranquilité rare, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, des pas légers qui retentirent sur le métal vide. Elle se redressa et poussa ses lunettes de soleil au dessus de sa tête. "Enfin. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?"

"Mes parents voulaient prendre des photos." Brittany est venu vers elle, se tourna et sassit sur le côté, à cheval sur les deux rangées du gradins, en dessous de Santana. "Ils en voulaient avec toi aussi. Mais tu as disparu comme Bip Bip lorsque le Coyote est après lui."

"Ouai, désolé. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. N'en n'ont-ils pas eut suffisamment à l'obtention du diplôme ? Ca ne fait que trois semaines."

"Mais c'est la dernière fois que nous allons porter nos uniforme. Nous devons les rendre aujourd'hui... Nous les mettrons plus." Elle haussa les épaules. "Jamais plus."

"Je sais, je pensais à ce sujet..." Santana regarda son uniforme, la façon familière, dont il s'accrochait à ses courbes, presque comme si c'était une partie de sa peau. Elle lissa sa jupe plissée, un peu tristement. "C'est un peu déprimant, non ?"

Brittany réfléchit. "Peut-être que nous pourrions encore les porter en privé parfois. Juste pour le fun."

Santana leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant si cette idée était ce qu'elle pensait, et elle était contente de voir l'expression sournoise de Brittany, elle avait deviné juste. Elle la regarda, avec un sourire évocateur. "Oh, je suis sur que tu es entrain d'imaginé cela."

Elles se sont observé pendant quelques minutes, puis un groupe de nouveaux joueurs de première année de football ont commencé à empiler les chaises pliantes en métals, qui avaient été misent en lignes sur le terrain. Le coach Beiste leur aboyait des ordres et donna des coup de sifflet strident, les garçons avaient l'air intimidé.

"A quelle heure pars-tu pour Cleveland demain ?" demanda Santana.

"Tôt. Mon père veut prendre les routes secondaires. Selon lui, les terroristes sont plus susceptibles d'attaquer l'autoroute."

Santana se moqua un peu. "Ouai j'ai un peu de doute que le trajet de Lima à Cleveland soient leur première cible... mais je suppose qu'on ne sait jamais."

Brittany se tourna vers elle, le regard inquisiteur. "Tout va bien ? tu semble un peu déçu."

Elle attendit une seconde avant de répondre, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait être hônnete ou pas. "Ma tante Nina est en ville. Tu vois qui sait ?"

"Je pense que oui. Elle ressemble à ta maman, avec de plus gros seins."

"C'est elle." Santana roula un peu des yeux. "Et il va sans dire, qu'ils ne sont pas vrai."

"Je pensais que tu aimais cette partie de ta famille ?" dit Brittany.

"Je les aimes. Ou je les aimait. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait aussi traversé une "phase lesbienne" au lycée. Elle pensait même qu'elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle s'en est remise... Et elle pense que je le ferais aussi." Santana secoua un peu la tête, toujours aussi indigné. "Peux-tu croire ça ? Je suis fatigué de ne pas être prise au sérieux."

Brittany pris le pied de Santana qui était en équilibre entre elles deux, de manière sympathique. "Tu ne devrai pas t'en préoccuper. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent."

"Je sais. Mais... que dois je faire pour prouver que je suis vraiment gay ? Arrêter de me raser les aisselles et porter des sandales tout le temps ? Acheter une camionnette ?"

"Et bien... j'espère que tu ne feras pas la première partie, parce que cela semble moche. Mais le camion pourrais être sexy." Elle sourit un peu, câline, comme si elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, et Santana ne pouvait pas résister à lui sourire en retour.

"Peut-être un jour."

Brittany fixait le terrain de football, puis se mordit la lèvre d'une manière pensive. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle dit : "Je peux te demander quelques chose ? Et tu dois me promettre de ne pas mal le prendre, parce que je suis juste curieuse. C'est tout."

Intrigué mais un peu nerveuse, Santana dit : "Vas-y."

"As-tu déjà eu, tu sais, des sentiments... pour d'autres filles, à part moi ? Et je ne parle pas de Kim Kardashian, parce que même mon chat pense qu'elle est chaude. Je veux dire, comme d'autre filles que nous avons vu. Dans la vrai vie."

"Et bien, oui... bien sur." dit Santana, mal à l'aise. Elle ajouta rapidement : "Je ne vais pas te dire qui, donc ne demande pas."

"Et si je devine ? tu peux me dire si j'ai raison ?"

"Non, donc ni pense pas !" L'idée lui semblait horrible.

"Très bien." Brittany dit, amusé. Elle haussa les sourcils, essayant de pas rire.

La maladresse évitée, Santana essaya de retrouver sa voix normale. "Pourquoi veux tu le savoir, de toute façon ?"

"Je pense à la prochaine session. Et, écoute-moi. Je sais que ça va être très dur pour nous d'être loin de l'autre. Mais c'est comme quand j'avais quatre ans, et que j'avais décidé que les fraises étaient mon fruit préféré, non ? Alors je les mangeais avec tout. Je les mangeais avec mes céréales, dans des sandwiches, avec des spaghettis... Je devais en avoir à chaque repas. Et un jour, ma mère n'a plus voulu, et elle m'a dit que je ne pouvait plus en avoir tant que je n'essayait pas d'autre fruit, aussi. Et tu sais quoi, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Parce que les fraises sont totalement toujours mon fruit préféré, mais... je ne l'aurai pas su avec certitude si je n'en avait pas goûter d'autre."

"Et bien, les fraises sont mes préférés aussi." dit Santana lentement, déjà énervé par ce discours. Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je dis juste que... quand tu vas être à New York, si tu vois un kiwi, ou tu sais, un ananas ou quelque chose qui y ressemble... peut-être que tu devrais essayer." Elle donna un petit haussement d'épaules. "Juste pour voir ce que c'est. Parce que si tout ce que tu as eu, c'est des fraises... Comment peux-tu savoir avec certitude que tu les aimes ?"

"Et la pensée... que j'essaye d'autres fruits ne te dérange pas du tout ?"

"Peut-être un peu." admit-elle. "Mais je pense que cela pourrait être bon pour toi. Pour nous."

Santana réfléchit une seconde, son visage exprimant ses craintes. "Que faire si je ne veux pas essayer autre chose ? Que faire si la pensée de quelque chose en dehors des fraises me donne un goût amer dans la bouche ? Je veux dire, qui sait même d'où une partie de cette substance provient. Cela pourrait être pourri à l'intérieur. Cela pourrait être couvert de pesticide de certains pays du tiers monde."

"Et bien, je ne dit pas de l'acheter dans la rue." déclara Brittany d'une voix raisonnable.

Lui donnant un regard perplexe, Santana dit : "Attend, juste pour être clair, nous ne parlons pas réellement de fruit en ce moment, n'est ce pas ?"

Brittany réfléchit, semblant incertaine. "Je ne sais plus. Les métaphore sont une source de confusion."

Après quelques secondes se ressassant les implications de cette conversation, Santana semblait venir à une décision. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer. "Britt." Elle commença d'une manière provisoire, descendant de la rangée supérieure des gradins, de sorte de se retrouver côte à côte. elle tira ses lunettes de soleil au dessus de sa tête et joua nerveusement avec. "J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose que... j'aurais voulu te demandé il y a longtemps. Mais j'avais trop peur."

Brittany attendait silencieusement.

Santana ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots semblaient se figer dans sa gorge. L'air térrifiée, elle serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, puis la regarda de nouveau et se força à continuer. "Est-tu amoureuse de moi ?"

Dans une voix rassurante et sérieuse, Brittany lui dit : "Je t'aime plus que quiconque. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas combien de fois."

"Ouai, je sais." dit Santana, hochant la tête, essayant de ne pas paraître impatiente. "Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais... ce que je demande c'est, est-tu amoureuse de moi ?"

"Quelle est la différence ?" Brittany semblait franchement perplexe par la question. "L'amour c'est l'amour."

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer." elle insista. "Mais il y a une différence. Et... quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, tu le sais." Elle la regarda, désespérée, en attendant la bonne réponse.

Mais Brittany cassa leur regard et regarda ses mains, troublé. Le coeur de Santana se brisa.

Après une longue pause, Brittany mumura à peine : "Mais que faire si tu ne sais pas ? Que faire si tu ne le sais pas à coup sur ?"

C'était là; La confirmation de ses craintes, la raison pour laquelle elle avait évité la question. _Pourquoi as-tu demandé ? Pourquoi lui faire dire à haute voix ? Tu aurai pu le savoir toute ta vie sans lui faire dire à haute voix_. Dans une voix presque inaudible, elle dit. "c'est bon. Je sais que c'est difficile à..." Elle s'interrompit, ne finissant pas sa phrase. "C'est bon."

Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna son regard vers le terrain de foot à nouveau. Dans la zone des buts, il y avait un trio de Cheerios de première année, 14 ans, les filles portaient l'uniforme pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Elles riaient ensemble, semblant réticentes à partir. Elle les regarda, sentant une pointe de jalousie, elles étaient nouvelles, elles allaient avoir quatre années entières au lycée. elles avaient comme une toile vierge devant elle. Mais elle avait aussi la sensation qu'elle devrait leur donner une sorte d'avertissement. Parce que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, n'allait surement pas arriver.

Brittany les regardait aussi, sans parler. Enfin avec un air d'excuse, elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Santana la coupa.

"Merde." murmura-t-elle, regardant l'heure à nouveau. "Je dois y aller. Il faut que je glisse du gin supplémentaire dans le martini de mon père avant le dîner. Plus que quelques nuits, et je pense que je peux le convaincre que l'université en ville est tout aussi bien que Bryn Mawr." Elle essaya de le dire avec une voix normale, sachant qu'elle était probablement tremblante.

"attend." dit Brittany, debout avec elle. "Est-tu en colère contre moi ?"

"Bien sur que non." dit-elle, en face d'elle. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois honnête."

"Santana." dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. "Tout a été si bien ces derniers temps. S'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'était pas, je viens de dire que je ne savais pas." Elle fit une pause et ajouta : "Tu sais, tu serais plus heureuse si tu étais comme moi, et que tu ne pensais pas tant. Les pensées gâchent tout."

Elle força un petit sourire. "Peut-être que tu as raison." Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, descendant les marches des gradins. Brittany suivit. La lumière avait presque complétement disparu, les nuances du ciel bleu azur qui marquait le début d'une nuit d'été avait disparu.

Brittany dit : "Tu ne pars pas à New York avant mon retour en août, n'est ce pas ? Je veux te voir avant de partir."

Arrivé sur le terrain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. "Non, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. Je te le promets." Lui dit-elle, sachant déjà qu'elle allait probablement rompre cette promesse.

"Okay, bien." Elle marcha vers elle pour un baiser, que Santana lui rendit, même si au moment où les de lèvres de Brittany rencontra les siennes blessa son coeur. Elle s'écarta avant qu'il ne devienne trop long et se transforme en un câlin.

"Amuse-toi avec tes grands-parents." Lui dit-elle, même si la déclaration fade ne correspondait pas à l'expression douloureuse sur son visage.

"Je vais." Brittany dit en reculant. Elle la regarda comme si elle voulait dire autre chose, mais Santana se retourna et se dirigea vers le parking, marchant rapidement. Il était clair qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Brittany la regardait avec regrets. "rendez-vous dans six semaines." Elle a crié après elle.

Santana n'a pas répondu, elle tira sur l'élastique de sa queue de cheval, une dernière fois. Quand elle se dirigea vers le chemin ombragé derrière les gradins vers le parking, elle secoua ses cheveux, les laissant partiellement tombé sur son visage, pour ainsi cacher les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

_Six mois plus tard - New York City_

Elle était couché sur le côté, essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible. C'était la fin de la matinée, et la lumière qui filtrai à travers la fenêtre de la chambre était grise et sombre, comme si la neige menaçait. Mais elle suffisait pour voir. Pour voir la tête blonde ébouriffés qui reposait sur l'oreiller juste à côté d'elle, pour voir des méches de cheveux posés contres ses joues et ses lèvres un peu entrouverte, comme endormi dans un sommeil bienveillant.

Santana était là, la regardant dormir, et essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre. Elle voulait vider son esprit de toute pensée, de tout souci, de toute nécéssité de donner un sens à l'avenir, même l'avenir immédiat. Parce que Brittany avait surement raison ce jour-là en juin, après tout. Penser gâchait tout. En ce moment elle sentait que se serait mieux, beaucoup plus sage, d'éviter aussi longtemps que possible.

Alors qu'elle était là à la regarder, essayant de faire correspondre sa propre respiration au rythme paisible de Brittany, elle avait le désir fou de vouloir geler ce petit moment parfait et rester ainsi. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Si seulement tout pouvait rester exactement comme ça. Mais, inévitablement, après quelques minutes, Brittany a commencé à remuer, il était évident qu'elle se réveillait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Santana ferma de nouveau les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit une voix amusé mais encore somnolente dire : "Tu fais semblant."

Elle sourit se trahissant, puis ouvrit les yeux. "Comment peut-tu toujours savoir ?"

"Je sais pas." Puis, l'air presque timide, elle ajouta : "Bonjour."

"salut." Elle se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis se déplaçant ensemble pour un léger baiser, un peu hésitant.

En se reculant, Brittany brièvement jeta un regard autour de la pièce, la voyant pour la première fois à la lumière. "Santana. Nous devons parler de quelques choses."

Déconserté, un peu pris au dépouvu, Santana dit : "D'accord." _Déjà ? _pensait-elle. _On peut même pas attendre cinq minutes ?_

Mais avec une expression qui n'était clairement pas grave, la seule chose que Brittany dit : "Ce lit."

Réalisant qu'elle avait pensé à la mauvaise conclusion, elle rit un peu, soulagé. "Je sais, je sais. C'est ridicule. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans un lit si petit, il y avait des draps Power Rangers dessus. Mais c'est le seul qui rentrait ici."

"Et bien, je suis sur que le canapé-lit est plus grand, donc..." Dit Brittany d'une manière coquine. "Peut-être que je t'y inviterai un jour."

"Ce serait formidable."

Elle se sont déplacés vers l'autre pour un autre baiser, celui-ci un peu plus audacieux. Santana ferma les yeux et Brittany leva son pouce et caressa doucement le côté de son visage. La tendresse du geste et tout les souvenirs de la sensation, lui on fait sentir comme si sa peau était de retour à la vie après une longue période de somnolence. Comme si cette partie avait été en hibernation pendant des mois.

Elle commença à faire de même, mais elles furent intérrompues pas le son de Kurt, sortant de sa chambre à côté de celle de Santana et chantant alors qu'il marchait dans l'autre pièce.

"_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome,"_

_Fremde, etranger, stranger..._

_Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante..."_

Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'il se déplaçait vers l'autre extrémité de l'appartement. Santana roula des yeux, agacé, attendant de ne plus l'entendre. "Tu t'habituras à ça." dit-elle.

Brittany, ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé.

"Alors..." se calant sur son coude, Santana la regarda d'une manière contemplative. "Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Mon agenda est vide. J'ai pensé que peut-être nous pourrions aller dans certains endroits touristiques que je n'ai pas encore visité. Si tu veux."

"Oui, pourquoi pas. J'aime être une touriste. Porter des sacs en banane et demander à des étrangers de prendres des photo de nous." Brittany réfléchit une seconde. "Pourquoi pas Coney Island ? C'est censé être amusant."

"Ca l'est." Santana dit, "Mais... Je pense que c'est plûtot une attraction d'été."

"Tu ne peux pas y aller en hiver ?"

"Je suppose que tu peux, mais tu risque de te sentir mal." Elle essaya de penser à un exemple. "Comme... manger une tarte à la citrouille en Avril."

"Je ne mange jamais de tarte à la citrouille." dit fermement Brittany. "L'intérieur d'une citrouille est le cerveau de Jack-o-lantern. Pourquoi voudrais-tu en faire une tarte ? C'est affreux."

Avec un sourire qu'elle espérait pas trop nias, Santana se pencha et se blottit vers le cou de Brittany, rencontrant son épaule et respirant son parfum. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

"Toi aussi." Brittany mit ses bras autour d'elle, comme l'invitant à y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Pendant une minute, elles restèrent là sans bouger, serré l'une contre l'autre aussi près qu'elles le pouvaient. Mais pour la deuxième fois leur paix fut troublée, cette fois par Rachel sortant de sa chambre.

_"Suddenly Seymoooour!_

_Is standin' beside you_

_You don't need no makeup, don't have to PRETEEENNND!"_

Quand le chant trop dramatique disparu, Santana donna un gros soupir. "Désolé. Je te promets que la semaine se n'est pas comme ça. Une fois qu'ils sont partis à leur université de gay, j'ai généralement l'appartement pour moi pendant quelques heures." Elle essaya de se rappeler leur conversation avant d'être distraite par l'attitude adorable de Brittany. "Donc, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?"

"Hmm... Je ne sais pas. Nous pourrions peut-être faire une de ces promenades en calèche dans Central Park." En disant cela, doucement, presque inconsciemment, elle traça des lignes le long de la paume de Santana.

Enivré par le toucher de Brittany, elle essaya, avec beaucou d'efforts, de garder ses esprit. "Ca semble très romantique.." dit-elle avce un air de regret. "Mais si nous faisons ça, Rachel va nous crucifier. Sérieusement, il ne faut pas commencer une conversation sur ses maudits chevaux. Sinon c'est une conférence de deux heures. Avec une présentation sur Power Point."

"Très bien." répondit Brittany, semblant un tout petit peu vexé. Elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond , à la recherche d'inspiration. "Et bien, pourquoi pas... du patinage sur glace au Rockefeller Plaza ? J'ai toujours voulu faire ça." Elle ajouta : "sauf, bien sur, si Rachel a un problème avec ça aussi. Parce que, je ne sais pas, peut-être que la glace se sent victime des patins ou quelques chose comme ça."

"Non, ça semble parfait." dit Santana, désireuse de montrer son enthousiasme pour cette troisième suggestion. "C'est ok pour le patinage. Sauf que... je dois te dire, j'en ai jamais fait avant."

"Tu es vierge du patinage sur glace ?" Brittany semblait trouver ça surprenant, mais mignon. "je vais t'apprendre, alors."

"D'accord." dit-elle, lui souriant. "Je ne peux pas attendre."

Elle se laissa tirer vers elle pour un autre baiser, et celui-ci commençait à devenir plus profond. Santana respira fortement par le nez, déplaçant ses mains délicatement sous le T-shirt de Brittany, passant ses doigts sur les muscles de son estomac. Elle la saisit par la taille, mettant tout son poids sur elle, et plaçant un genou de chaque côté des hanche de Brittany, et s'éleva au-dessus d'elle.

Puis tout à coup, comme un signal, partie de deux endroit différents dans l'appartement, en même temps, fort et insistant comme un spectacle de Broadway.

"Suddenly Seymoooour! is here to proviiiiide you-"

"Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Caber-"

"-Sweet understaaanding

Seymour's my friend!"

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Brittany pour une secondes, en la secouant un peu. Sous elle, Santana sentit un soupir de frustration, en écho avec ses propres sentiments. Elle leva la tête, la regarda et lui dit séchement : "Nous devrions probabalement juste nous lever."

"Ouai." acquiesça Brittany.

Rachel s'affairait à la cuisine, fredonnant, gardant un oeil vers la porte qui menait au couloir. Impatiente de voir si quelqu'un allait venir. Enfin, ses efforts furent récompensés quand elle repéra sa proie.

"Brittany !" s'écria-t-elle.

Brittany s'arrêta devant la porte, et semblait envisager une retraite, mais il était trop tard pour cela. Elle avait déjà pris contact avec son regard. Alors elle s'avança dans la pièce, méfiante.

"Tu es la personne que je voulais voir." Rachel enchaîna bruillamment. "Assied-toi, assied-toi." Elle lui tendit une chaise. "J'ai fait le petit déjeuner."

"Wow." dit-elle en s'asseyant. "Merci. je suppose."

Assise en face d'elle, Rachel joignit les mains sur la table er regarda Brittany avec un visage avide. "Je veux tout savoir... chaque détail."

"Interloqué Brittany hésita. "heu... ok." Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, vers le couloir, puis baissa un peu la voix et dit : " Mais je suis pas sur que Santana serait à l'aise avec ça."

"Quoi ?" dit Rachel. Ensuiste, réalisant de quoi elle parlait, elle précisa : "Non, non, pas ça." inconfortable, elle ajouta : "Je... je veux dire, je suis sur que cétait très agréable, et je ne doute pas que tu le décrive très bien... mais en faite, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je veux savoir tous les détails sur la façon dont les New Direction s'en sortent sans moi."

"Comment il s'en sortent ?" Brittany répèta.

"Bien sur, je comprends si c'est dur d'en parler." Elle tendit sa main et la caressa sympathiquement. "Prend ton temps."

Santana fit son apparition, et semblait résumer en un coup d'oeil la situation. "Oh, mon Dieu. S'il te plaît dit-moi que tu n'est pas entrain de l'interroger de bon matin, Marcia Clark."

"Santana, il est presque midi. Et ce n'est rien de plus qu'une conversation entre de vieux amis. S'il te plaît reste en dehors de ça." déclara Rachel. Puis se tourna sur sa chaise et dit comme si elle venait de se rappeler, "Oh j'ai fait des muffins, Je sais qu'ils sont tes préférés."

Santana remarqua le regard de Brittany et envisagea de dire une réponse hors-sujet, mais il était trop tard, et Rachel était trop naïve pour que sa en vaille la peine. Alors, à la place elle se versa une tasse de café.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-moi ce qui se passe." Rachel tourna son attention vers Brittany, qui lisait l'étiquette sur le beurre végétalien avec un regard confus. "Ont-ils fait leur séléction pour les régionales ? Parce que je serais heureuse d'être une consultante à longue distance, pour une modique somme. Mais plus important encore, à qui je manque le plus ? Que disent-ils ? Ont-ils planifié une sorte d'hommage pour quand je rentrerais à la maison pour les vacances de printemps, c'est bon tu peux me donner un indice... Je suis très douer pour simulé la surprise."

"Et bien, en faite... tout le monde a été très occupé." déclara Brittany, renonçant à donner un sens au beurre et le remis sur la table. "Il n'y a pas eu assez de temps pour que tu manque à quelqu'un."

"Oh." dit Rachel, évidemment déçu. "C'est bien si ils sont occupé,je suppose."

"Certainement." Brittany acquisa, hochant la tête. "Je t'ai dis, pour les Régionales cette anné ? Ca va être tellement incroyable. Je déteste devoir les manquer. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire des New Direction, Les chansons seront que du Rap."

"Rap !" Rachel répéta, le regard vaguement troublée, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer. "Vraiment ? toutes les chansons ?"

"Mm-hm. Ouai, Sugar et Tina vont faire ce mash-up incroyable avec London Bridge de Fergie et How Many Licks de Lil. Quand je suis parti, elles mettaient la touche final à ce sujet. La chorégraphie raconte vraiment une histoire."

Le regard dérouté et de plus en plus alarmé, Rachel se retourna et demanda : "Santana, tu as entendu ça ?"

"Je suis juste ici." dit-elle l'air ennuyé. "Britt, tu veux un chocolat chaud ?"

"Vous avez des guimauves ?"

"Laisse-moi vérifier."

Ignorant l'interruption, et faisant un grand effort pour paraître raisonnable et calme, Rachel dit : "Brittany, ne pense-tu pas que ces chansons semblent juste un peu... inapproprié par rapport à la concurrence ?"

"Non, je pense qu'elles vont être génial. Mais c'est juste le premier numéro." Elle choisi un muffin du panier dans le centre de la table, prit une myrtille sur le dessus et la mit dans sa bouche, puis continua. "Après les garçons eux, vont refaire une reconstitution épique des années quatre-vingt-dix de la guerre de hip-hop entre la côte est et la côte ouest. Blaine chantera la partie de Notorious BIG, et Artie sera bien sur Tupac. Et puis à la fin, ils s'entreturont. Ca va être comme les meilleur Régionales jamais vu." Elle mangea une autre myrtille, et regarda la réaction de Rachel.

Le visage de Rachel était un masque de perplexité. Sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, elle tenait le couteau à beurre si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Santana se pencha et lui prit des mains, juste pour le côté sécuritaire.

"Je dois dire, et je ne veux pas juger..." Rachel continua, faisant un dernier effort pour rester calme. "Mais tout ça semble être une mauvaise idée. Je me rends compte que ça doit être difficile sans mes conseils d'experte, mais ils ont tous perdu l'esprits ? Qu'est ce que a dit à propos de tout ça ?"

Indifférente et apparemment inconsciente de la détresse de Rachel, Brittany dit : "Oh, il est tout à fait d'accord. Il dit que tu ne peux pas avoir l'attention des juges, sauf si tu es prêt à prendre des risques. En faite, quand je suis parti, il était entrain d'enseigner tout ces signes de gang. Comme, celui-ci..." Elle posa le muffin sur la table et réalisa, un mouvement complexe avec sa main, et fini par frapper sur sa poitrine de manière conflictuelle. "Ca signifie, approximativement, ta mère fait des branlettes à un prix très bas."

La bouche de Rachel est tombé sous le choc. "oh mon Dieu." dit-elle horrifiée et ne cherchant plus à le dissimuler. Elle se leva si vite de sa chaise qu'elle faillit tomber, elle s'adressa directement à Santana, comme si quelque part, elle était responsable de tout ça. "C'est un cauchemard. Tu vois ce qui se passe ? Ca ne fait même pas encore un an, et ils ont déjà ternis mon héritage !"

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mini-pouce, c'est un scandale." déclara Santana d'une voix calme. Trouvant les guimauves, elle les tira de l'armoire et regarda Rachel. "En fait, si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas plus de temps. Parce que chaque minute qui passe, les concurrants se rapproche de plus en plus vers ce brillant, trophée étincelant. Dans quelques mois maintenant, personne dans l'Ohio va même se rappeler qui était Rachel Berry."

"Tu as raison." Elle hocha la tête, une lueur maniaque dans ses yeux quand elle pris conscience des conséquence de tout ceux-ci. "C'est urgent. Je dois appeler dès maintenant !" Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

Santana et Brittany échangèrent des regards conspirateur, toutes les deux essayant de ne pas rire. "Ok, je dois te demander." dit Santana, quand Rachel était hors de portée. "Tout ça n'est pas réellement vrai ?"

"Juste la partie concernant qu'elle ne manque à personne." Brittany se mordit la lèvre amusée. puis semblant se sentir un peu coupable. "D'accord, ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Elle manque beaucoup." Elle ajouta : "Et kurt. Et toi."

"Ah bon." déclara Santana, roulant des yeux. "A qui je manque, à par toi ?"

"A tout le monde."

Elle fixa le regard sincère de Brittany pour une seconde, puis détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer, reconnaissante, comme toujours que sa rougeur soit invisible. Elle s'occupa de mettre le chocolat chauffer, et lorsque la minuterie du micro-ondes sonna, elle mis un marshmallow géant dans la tasse et la posa sur la table en face de Brittany avec une fanfare. "Ta-da. Désolé c'est le genre pas chère."

"J'aime le genre pas chère."

Santana s'assit en face d'elle, sur la chaise vacante de Rachel, toutes les deux sirotant leur tasse respective. Elles se regadèrent, puis semblant, en même temps, remarquer l'étrangeté de ce moment, ici dans la cuisine. Ce rituel matinal simple, signifiant beaucoup. C'était ça de se sentir comme un couple, d'être des adultes, de vivre avec la personne que l'on aime et partager les moindres moment, même les plus ennuyeux. Alors que la vérité de cette réalisation imprégnait la conscience de Santana, un bref aperçu de la peur vacilla sur son visage, mais elle l'a repoussa dans le fond de ses pensées. _N'y pense pas. Pas maintenant._

Juste à ce moment, dans le couloir, le bruit d'une porte et la voix de Kurt retentit. "La douche est libre !"

Se sentant d'humeur galante, Santana dit à Brittany. "Tu peux y aller d'abord, si tu veux."

"Très bien." Elle prit une autre gorgée de son chocolat chaud, puis une idée sembla venir à elle. "Mais, tu sais... On pourrait gagner du temps si on la prenait ensemble."

Avec un regard malicieux, Santana examina la logique de cette déclaration. "Et l'eau, aussi." ajouta-t-elle.

"Vrai." Brittany hocha la tête. "Se serait très soucieux pour l'environnement."

Elles se sourirent et sans perdre une minute elles se levèrent. Avec des rires étouffés et un empressement à peine contenue, elles se tirèrent l'un l'autre vers la salle de bain, laissant leur tasse abandonné sur la table de la cuisine.

Kurt était assis dans sa chambre en face de son miroir, ne portant que des sous-vêtements et s'applicant de la crème hydratante sur son visage. Entrain de récité le monologue du cabaret Willkomen. "Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Puis il répéta les mots, plus fort, dans une tentative de bloquer les bruits parasites qui émanaient de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait être juste en face de sa chambre.

"Guden abend, bon soir, good evening." Continua-t-il. Il sursauta quand un gémissement particulièrement fort atteigna ses oreilles. "We geht's?" il persévéra, faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer. "Comment ça va ? vous sentez-vous bien ? Je parie que oui !" Il essaya de nouveau, accentuant l'accent français sur la dernière partie, inclinant la tête d'une manière raffiné et vérifia son expression pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. "Je parie que oui." Un cri fort est venu de la douche puis un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de se rattraper pour ne pas tomber.

"J'abandonne." murmura-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux. Ce moment sembait idéal pour allumé le sèche-cheveux.

Il pris sont temps pour se sécher les cheveux, sans courir le risque de les abimés, et en faire quelques choses qui été contre tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais ça en valait le coup, car quand il arrêta, le calme semblait indiquer que leur activité été momentanément terminé. En faite, il pouvait entendre un autre sèche-cheveux dans la chambre de Santana.

Hésitant, s'attendant à ce qu'elles transforme leur préparation en quelques choses de sexuel, il commença à se coiffer. En l'absence de bruit suspect, il retourna à son monologue. "Ich bin euer Confrecier, je suis votre compere... I am your host." Il se racla la gorge, essaya à nouveau d'un ton plus suggestif. " Je suis votre compere."

Mais avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, sans frapper, Santana entra et la referma rapidement derrière elle, comme si elle voulait que cette visite soit un secret. Elle avait dû s'habiller et se maquiller dans un temps record.

"Santana !" dit-il d'une manière offensé, en espérant qu'elle remarque le peu de vêtement qu'il portait et partirait poliment d'elle-même

Mais sa seule réaction fût : "Oh, s'il te plaît. Toi et moi pourrions prendre un bain ensemble, et nous serions tous les deux tellement ennuyé que nous ne prendrions même pas la peine de regarder vers le bas."

Kurt soupira. "C'est vrai." Il fût obligé de reconnaître Tournant le dos au miroir, il demanda : "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"J'ai besoin de te demander une faveur. Une grande."

"Hum" renifla-t-il. "Tu veux que j'aille à la pharmacie, prendre deux inhalateurs ?"

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. "Quoi ?"

"Et bien, je suppose qu'avec toute ces réspirations lourdes qui ont été prisent ces derniers temps, quelqu'un pourraît être proche d'une crise d'asthme."

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. "Oh, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Tinky Winky ? Bien, tu sais quoi, je ne l'ai pas dit avant, parce que je voulais le faire avec tact." En disant cette partie, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine d'une manière moralisatrice, regarda d'un oeil massive Kurt. "J'ai essayé, de mon mieux... de laisser glisser. Mais as-tu une idée de combien de nuits j'ai dormis avec mon casque audio, juste pour bloquer les sons de toi et ton nouveau mec de la semaine ?"

"Je doute fortement que se soit vrai." dit-il, le regard tout de même mal à l'aise.

"Tu crois ? Rappelle-toi ce type brésilien ?" Elle s'appuya contre la porte fermée, croisant ses bras, profitant de cette situation. "Quel était son nom... Eduardo ?" Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Kurt, elle sourit. "Mm-hm, c'est ça. Joli petit Eduardo, avec son sourire de rêve et ses cheveux Anne Heche. C'était une bonne nuit, hein ?"

Kurt déplaça son regard sur le côté, évitant soigneusement un contact visuel avec elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, feignant se rappeler les détails. "Je n'ai jamais tout à fait compris pourquoi il voulait que tu l'appelles Zelador, parce que je suis sur que ça signifie concierge. Mais bon, je suis ouverte d'esprit, c'est pas grave. C'était seulement bizarre. Oh, et encore mieux. En faite si je me souviens, vous avez fait tellement de bruit que Rachel et moi avons dû dormir sur le toit. Et pour être honnête ? Nous pouvions encore un peu vous entendre." Elle sourit d'une manière moqueuse. "Je reconnais que nous pensions que c'était plutôt mignon quand tu lui as demandé de parter le blazer de Dalton. Mais les choses ont vraiment commencé à se gâter quand..."

"Très bien, Santana !" la coupa-t-il, mortifié. "Que veux-tu ?"

Elle lui fit un sourire triomphant, comme pour dire, _Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais me battre à mon propre jeu ? _

S'approchant plus près, elle s'assit au pied de son lit, juste derrière sa chaise. "J'ai besoin que tu trouve un cadeau de Noël à Brittany. De ma part."

"Noël ?" Il se tourna pour la regarder confut. "C'est mi-janvier."

"Je sais, mais j'ai oublié. J'étais sur ce stupide bateau de croisière. Que devais-je faire, lui acheter un porte clé perroquet ? Ou une figurine en céramique d'un chat portant un bikini ?" Elle réfléchit à cette idée. "En faite, elle aurait probablement aimé ça."

Irrité par la demande, Kurt dit : "J'ai des truc à faire aujourd'hui,tu sais."

"Comme quoi ?" dit-elle avec sarcasme. Puis, voyant le regard sur son visage et, réalisant que ce n'était pas la bonne approche à adopter, elle fit marche arrière. "Désolé. Ecoute, je sais que je te laisse pas beaucoup de temps, mais je ne te le demanderais pas si j'avais d'autres options. Je vais être avec elle toute la journée, je ne vais pas avoir une chance."

Parce qu'il hésitait un petit peu, elle fit son visage le plus doux et le plus sincère. "Kurt, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai oublié."

Soupirant dans la défaite, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de lui dire non quand elle le regardait comme ça, et elle le savait, il dit : "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci !" Elle saisit sa tête et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avec force, auquel il fit une grimace et essuya immédiatemment son rouge à lèvres. "Tu es le meilleur des amis."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ajoutant. "Tu peux demander à Rachel de t'aider, mais seulement si tu décides. Je veux qu'il soit cool, pas boiteux. Comme ce que je choisirais. Pas ce que vous pourriez offrir."

Il allait commencé à lui demander comment diable pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle choisirait, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Brittany entra "Santana ? Oh. Tu es là."

"Plus personne ne frappe ?" Kurt se demanda à haute voix.

"Hey." dit Santana, toute son attitude changea instantanément à l'entrée de Brittany. Elle était comme une sorte de personnalité caméléon. Brittany regarda Kurt, avec interrogation, et Santana semblait réaliser que la situation était bizarre. "Oh, je suis venu l'aider à choisir ses vêtements." Elle se tourna vers Kurt. "Sérieusement, Hummel, un jour tu devras apprendre à le faire toi-même."

Il secoua la tête d'une manière las, pas la peine de répondre à ça.

Santana saisit les mains de Brittany et elles se tinrent l'une en face de l'autre comme si elle attendait qu'on les annonces mariés. "Tu es prête pour ton premier jour comme une New-Yorkaise ?"

"Je suis totalement prête." déclara Brittany, elle se regardèrent, la chimie rayonnante de manière nauséabonde dans toute la pièce. C'était pire que le nuage de leur parfum. Et un baiser semblait imminent.

"Passer une bonne journée, les filles." dit Kurt, essayant de les dépêcher à au moins envisager de sortir de sa chambre.

Heureusement elles finirent par se diriger vers le couloir. Et quand elle arrivèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Brittany dit d'une voix calme mais pas assez. "Les sous-vêtement de Kurt sont plus salope que les miens."

Santana répondit en riant : "Je sais, t'as vus ?"

"Je vous ai entendu !" Kurt leur cria.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se ferma, il fit un effort pour revenir dans son personnage de cabaret, mais impossible. La pratique de se matin était fini. Et maintenant, il avait froid, il décida donc de s'habiller. Mais d'abord, avec l'observation de Brittany, il décida de mettre un slip un peu plus masculin. Mais avant qu'il puisse mettre ce deuxième, la porte c'est soudainement ouverte en grand et Rachel fit irruption dans la pièce, le voyant dans sa nudité.

"J'ai eu Lima au téléphone, pendant la dernière demi-heure, et devine ce que j'ai appris ?" elle exigea clairement outrés.

"Rachel ! Ca te dérange pas ?" Il se couvrit avec ses mains, elle ne semblait pas être consciente de son état de nudité.

"Ils ne font pas de Rap pour les Régionales !" dit-elle l'ignorant. "Ils ne font pas de Rap, pas du tout !"

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Quoi ?"

"Par de Fergie, par de Tupac, rien de tout cela ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Kurt ? Ca signifie que nous vivont avec des Cheerios ! Une fois qu'elle rentre dans la zone d'influence de l'autre, la mentalité de meute prend le relais. Comment avons nous pu laissé ça se passer ? Et bien, je te le dit tout de suite, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous battre ! C'est nous contre elles."

Kurt assouplissa sa position légèrement quand elle se retourna pour partir, mais se raidit à nouveau quand elle se retourna. "Oh, et tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? ne connait même pas de signes de gangs ! Pas même celui de la branlette !" Elle séloigna, encore fumant dans sa barde. "Ca va être comme ça maintenant."

Déconcerté par cette explosion incompréhensible, Kurt est resté dans une position vulnérable, se demandant si il pouvait maintenant se déplacer. Entendant Rachel partir plus loin dans le couloir, il se redressa lentement et se lança un regard impuissant à lui-même dans le miroir.

"Tu dois mettre un verrou sur cette porte." Se dit-il.


End file.
